Not A Fairytale Ending But A Beginning
by mrsalh32611
Summary: Set after 7x01 and clips from 7x02... no REAL spoilers... Kate and Rick are struggling with getting back to how it was but Rick hatches a master plan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I started this idea right after the finale lat year and continues into this year... will not have much about what happened to Rick since still up in the air... mostly about Kate and Rick geting back together and their wedding (maybe)... hope you enjoy!**

**He had noticed it a few days after the interview. Kate had become withdrawn. She looked away more when he looked at her that special way that was meant only for her. She would pull away when he fingers would graze across her ring on her left hand. She had been more elusive with their touches and kisses. **

**Finally Rick asked Alexis about the time he was away. Kate had gone through a lot more than she had let on. Alexis had told him that she had stopped sleeping in their bed or even staying at the loft. Earlier one in the time period, Alexis had returned her dress to her only to have Kate request that Alexis hide it away in the back of her closet and Kate refused to look at it. His heart broke in two over this news. He knew that her previous dress had ruined in the days leading up to their nuptials. When he learned that her new dress was her mother's and had been ruined as well, he felt sorrow for the loss of their day.**

**How could she even look at me after all she lost. All she went through? Rick knew he needed to make this right.**

**He had been in meetings all day for Black pawn and Kate had the day off so she was going to research more into his lost months. So when he arrived home to find her asleep on his his desk, he had not thought twice about it. He had slipped his shoes off at the door and called out to her but got no response. The office door was shut so she did not hear him. **

**She was lost in a deep sleep that she had not had in months. As of late her nights were still filled with nightmares of a different ending to their story and that fateful day in May. Images of Rick in the car; never returning; finding him but not before his life was brought to a tragic end. He did not want to disturb her. **

**It wasn't until she stirred a bit that he noticed a puffy, redness around her eyes. Accompanied by a sniffle of her nose and a pained expression on her features. He moved closer to wake her when the screen of his laptop caught his eye.**

**During her research, Kate had been looking at some materials that had been forwarded to her email. At one moment an email appeared from a bridal boutique. Lanie had signed her up as a joke but Kate had found a few ideas from it. The images in the email flyer finally knocked through the new wall Kate had put up when dealing with the loss of her wedding day. She glanced down at her ring finger and traced where a single band should have been at home now for months. That was the final bit that crumbled the wall and she felt the tears fall for the lost moments and times they had missed out on. She let go finally of all the anguish that she had pent up for months and there at his desk in his office she finally cried out. She knew this would be coming but had not realized just how much she needed it and after a good bit of tears had fallen, she placed her head down and dropped into a deep sleep that her body had been needing for months.**

**Now glancing at the images Rick knew what had sent Kate into this downfall. There dancing on his screen, almost mocking him, were scenes of brides and grooms blissful in the twilight of a summer evening. Even though he did not think it was possible, his heart all over again. He wanted to wake Kate and wrap his arms around her. Take her in into the safety of his embrace and take away all her pain and sorrow. It hurt him that he was the reason she was hurting. Deciding not to wake her and feeling that finding her this way may embarrass her and cause more pain, Rick quietly back out the office and closed the door back behind him.**

**He missed towards the couch in the living room and studied his reflection in the tv that he had not brought to life yet. How did our lives get this messed up? Would it always be a challenge to be happy? He had to fight for every inch he had with Kate already. Weren't they owed some happiness by the universe? **

**Resolved Rick leaped off the couch. Kate deserves happiness. She deserves her happy ending more than anyone he knew. Grabbing for his phone, he punched in a number on speed dial that he had memorized over years. If he was going to give Kate her happy ending he was going to need help. Quickly writing out a note in case Kate woke before he returned, he dashed out the door; stopping only to grab his keys and shoes. **

**He was bouncing trying to put his shoes back on when the elevator arrived. Just as the doors opened he heard the other side of the line pick up. Before the other party had a chance to answer Rick stated, "I need you to meet me NOW!" biting that last word as the elevator doors closed in front of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I forgot my disclaimer on the previous chapter... I OWN NOTHING OF CASTLE (Except all the copies of the dvds and books that I have personally purchased legally and one picture with Castle himself from a Comic Con... sorry kind of a geek)**

He had been waiting thirty minutes in Remy's. Everytime he heard the door open, his eyes would scan those coming in to see who he was waiting for. Finally he saw a head bop through the door that he recognized. The sunlight caught the strands of red hair and caused it to shimmer even more, making the young girl look as if she had a halo. Alexis caught sight of her father and ran to him. He climbed out the booth he had been holding for them and opened his arms just in time for Alexis to slam into her father and wrap her arms around him. Her smile was dazzling but her eyes showed sorry worry behind them. Rick had not told her why it was so urgent that they meet, only the location before hanging up with her still asking questions.

"Dad what is going on? Is everything okay? Kate is okay right?"

"Yes everything is fine. She is good but I need you help with something and you cannot tell Kate." Rick pushed Alexis away from him so she would see just how serious he was about his last statement.

"Oh Dad! What did you break now?"

Rick's face dripped of sorrow and so did his voice as he sat back into the booth and said "Kate's heart."

"WHAT?! What have you done dad? Kate loves you and has been through a lot. Did you call of the weeding or something? I thought everything was good between you guys." Alexis began to question him, her words smashing into one another while a panic sets in her.

"Oh NO! Alexis I would never do that. I want to marry Kate than anything I can think of. I would give up just about anything for her if she asked."

"Just about anything?"

Rick felt a soft smile pull at his face. "Except you. Face it Lex, you and Beckett are stuck with me."

Her dad's response brought a small laugh from her and eased her a bit. "Then if you didn't call off the wedding, how did you break Kate's heart?"

Rick was silent for a moment. He dropped his head in shame. "By not marrying her in May. By going missing and causing her more pain."

"Dad that wasn't your fault. Unless you found something out'"

Rick had been keeping her in the loop as far as the research and investigation into his lost months. He felt that everyone close to them deserved answers just as much as he and Kate do. "No Lex. Nothing new on that front."

"Then it was not your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it." Alexis whispered as the waitress came over and took their orders. As she left, Rick told her that he would be making a go order when he paid the check. The waitress smiled knowing that there was one regular that was missing from the table. Alexis smiled and that thought of Kate waiting for her dad somewhere. Then it hit her. Kate was to be off today. "Did Kate blame you? Did you guys have a fight? Is that why you are blaming yourself" Alexis was almost steaming by the time she finished questioning him. The idea of Kate blaming her dad for something that he could not control. Really?! After how long he waited and how patient he had been through all her lies and she is blaming him for something that had not even been proven to be his fault. Wow!

"No Alexis. Kate and I have not had a fight and she feels the same way you do. It is not my fault. But I know she is hurting over this." The waitress came up and brought their food and told him that they would be ready for the other order when he was. Alexis had a questionable look so once the waitress left he explain all the evidence he had over the last few weeks. He and Kate was getting better now but it still was a struggle. He had been home for two and half months and they were entering into the holiday season again but a dark cloud still hung over them. This was suppose to be a happy time but now he was upset, his family was on edge and the woman that he loves more than life itself was crying herself to sleep, if she was sleeping at all. How did it all go so wrong?

Taking a bite of her birger, Alexis saw her dad deep in thought and asked, "So how can I help?"

"I want to plan a surprise for Kate. For Christmas."

"That's not that big of a deal dad. You do surprises for her all the time." Alexis shrugged, not sure why this was so urgent. Of course with her dad, when he got an idea he would get excited and everything would seem urgent to him then.

"This one is different Lex." Alexis rolled her eyes while taking another big bite of burger. She definitely spends too much time around Kate. She got Kate's eye roll down pack. Rick chuckled to himself. Smiling he looked up from his food he had been playing with and stated, "I wanna marry Kate ON Christmas Eve."

Alexis almost spit a mouth full of food out at her father. She swallowed it then reached for her drink and started downing it. Once the blockage had finally been dealt with, she looked up at her father stunned. "Are you joking?"

"Never been more serious of anything in my life." Rick replies with a moment of consideration.

"Dad?! Really? You want me to help you plan a surprise wedding for Kate and you in less than 8 weeks. Are you crazy?! You have to be."

"Why you were able to do more with less last time." Rick studied his daughter as she continued to think over the new idea he had.

"That was different. We owned the location. We can NOT have the next one there. Plus we already had the flowers and catering and cake planned. We just had to move locations. This is starting from SCRATCH." Alexis spit that last word to her father so that he knew nothing could be the same. That way nothing would be tainted by bad memories.

"Please Alexis. Kate needs this. She needs that wedding and right now that is all I can give her. She needs to know I am not going anywhere and I fully intended on marrying her that day and still do." Rick reached for his daughter's hand, plead with her for her help.

Alexis considered his proposal for a bit then sighed and said "So how do we do this and will Kate go for it?"

"Of course she will. She won't know about it until she shows up at the wedding site. Wherever that is." Rick stated, starting off so confidently but losing it towards the end. He hadn't thought about that. It was hard enough conveniencing her the first time around. How was he going to do it as a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So here is a good chunk of the weeding plans... Thought that this would be pretty cute... please dark like the vests they wear is cute too**

**Again DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS SHOW... wish I did though**

"It will be perfect. Trust me. I know both you well enough to know how to do this." Alexis smiled. She and her dad had spent the last hour taking over wedding plans. They had decided on a much smaller, or intimate however you wanted to look at it, ceremony followed by a small party as the reception. Alexis knew she could call the florist and get the flowers again but change a few things so that it would fit the new theme. They didn't want to be fully cliche with the colors so red and green were out. Alexis came up with a dark blue and silver theme winter wonderland idea that Rick had loved. They decided on a dinner at a restaurant and dancing as well since the wedding party would not be more that a couple dozen people. Rick was going to see if Maddie would rent out Q3 to them for the evening. Alexis would find the dresses and told her dad that this time it was suits and not tuxes for the guys. They agreed that everyone would remain in their previous roles, Rick was a bit hesitant about this since he and Espo we not on good terms fully but Alexis promised it would be fine. Alexis said that the vows would have to been the traditional ones so that Kate would not get suspicious. Now all they needed was a place.

Alexis wanted it to be somewhere that meant a lot to both of them. They sat there waiting for Kate's order thinking it over. As the waitress waved them down the bar with Kate's order in hand it hit Rick. "I GOT IT!"

"Yeah Dad its Kate's food so?"

"No! THE place for Kate and I to get married. Come on I will show you." Rick snatched the food and shouted a thank you back to the waitress as he pulled Alexis behind him back into the city.

Twenty minutes of Rick pleading for traffic to go faster and his eyes jolting every direction, they finally pull up in front of their destination. "Really Dad? The library? I think we can come with some a little more Kate's style."

"Hear me out." Rick said turning to pay the cabbie before escorting her into that he had ventured to a couple times in the last 5y years. Once there Rick stopped and boosted "Here! Right here is where I marry Kate."

"Why?" Alexis looked around the room confused. She saw shelves of nothing that really made this spot seem special. "Why is this place so important?"

"It was this spot that Kate first arrested me and where she found me after I escaped jail when Jerry Tyson tried to frame me for murder. The is one of our go to places." Rick smiled remembering how it felt to hold Kate in his arms that day.

"One of yours? You have more?"

"Just the swings where I proposed. Other than that it is the precinct, the loft, and her apartment. That's it for us." He was amazed that no made how bad the day had or how much trouble they were in, as long as they were at one of those spots and together it felt like they could take on the world.

Alexis looked around again and finally saw what her dad did. As a smile grew across her face, she had begun to imagine! he aisle coming up to where the bookshelves created a slight alcove, there was a small set of stairs there which would be perfect for Kate and Rick to stand on during the ceremony with a flat platform behind it for the officiant to stand on. They could do pillars on either side with flowers and fabric coming down them to match the theme. Down the aisle there could be a few pots of decorations to match the pillars. Just enough to dress it up but not enough to take away from the room.

The more Alexis saw the more she fell in love with her dad's idea. After all, it was books that brought them together and kept them that way as well. That is when it struck her. "Hey what if we got the Mayor to marry you two? He is allowed to do it with his office and he could help get the date changed on the marriage license so that Kate would not know."

"See I know I was raising a mastermind. That is perfect. I will call him and Maggie later today and get the approval from both. You got the flower and clothes. That will be perfect and NOTHING will mess it up. I will make sure of it." Rick sounded determined this time. He walked out know that they next time he stood in that room he would be surrounded by friends and family and marrying the love of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry I messed up Maddie's name at the end of last chapter... will go back and fix it... here is more wedding planning... enjoy!**

Rick and Alexis parted ways outside the library. She needed to get back to school to study and do some shopping as well. She gave her dad a hug and kiss on the cheek. "She will love it. You both will." She promised her dad.

"All I need is for her to show up and say I Do. I will love that. the rest is for Kate. She deserves this."

"So do you dad. You BOTH deserve your fairytale happy ending. Or maybe more like a new happy beginning." Alexis shrugged then jumped into the cab her dad held open for her and with a last wave of her hand she was gone. He always hated parting with his daughter but he knew it would be a couple of weeks before she would be home for Christmas and they would all be a family, in every sense of the word.

As he started to walk home, he pulled out his phone to make the couple of calls he had to do. First was the Mayor. He explained everything to Bob and he was more than willing to help. He even joked, "So she is finally making an honest man of you. Well good for you Rick."

"Actually that is the tricky part, Bob. She doesn't know. It is a surprise. We already had the paperwork done in May but I hit an issue getting to the Hamptons for the ceremony. Any way you could get the date on those changed for me?"

"Don't see why not. So gambling big on this one. You must have someone helping you on this and did something big to piss her off if you are trying to make it up to her this badly."

"Nope. I actually am not to blame for what happened in May, as far as we know. I am just tired of the excuses and reasons why we are not married. I am ready to be married to Kate. I want this for her."

"You really got it bad, don't you." Bob chuckled as he heard the love that his friend had for his bride pour out his mouth.

"Always have" Rick laughed. "So I can count on you on Christmas Eve. New York Library. I will need to get back to you on the time. Haven't quick worked that out yet."

"You got it and let me know if you need anything else." Bob went to hang up after Rick thanked him but stopped and said "And Rick, glad to see you finally found the girl of your dreams. Hold on to her okay?."

"She is so much more than that but I will try." With that Rick said good bye and hung up.

Next was Maddie. She was a tough sell because she knew that Kate would not like surprises and would kill her for not telling her what Rick was up to. Plus she was giving up her entire restaurant on Christmas Eve for the function.

"Come on Maddie. Please. I will pay triple what I would normally cost."

Maddie could hear the desperation in Rick's voice. He had told her some of what had been going on but not all of it. Her heart broke for the couple and the hard times they were going through. Kate had come in once or twice during the two months he was gone for food and to talk to Maddie a bit so she knew Kate was bad off but she didn't know how bad until today. "No need Castle. To see you and Kate finally happy is enough pay. If you pay for the food then that is all I will charge. Consider it a wedding gift."

"Thank you so much Maddie and don't worry about the food. Alexis is also covering the decorations so we got that as well." Rick skipped a bit as he realized that his plan would actually work out.

"Just make her happy. That is all I ask." Maddie replied knowing that he would.

"I will as much as i can for as long as I can Maddie and thank you again. Seriously." Rick hung up and couldn't help the extra skip in his steps as he finally made it home. The doorman greeted him and Rick smiled warmly at him. Rick could barely believe his feet were even on the ground right now. He was so happy that he felt like he was on cloud nine. He shot Alexis a quick text informing her on the progress while in the elevator. He then deleted the text and phones calls so that Kate would not see them.

When he entered his home, he called out for Kate again. Finding his note still on the counter, he threw it away and placed her dinner there. He walked towards the office and found Kate still asleep at the desk. The screen saver had kicked in on his laptop so he felt it safe to wake her up without embarrassment. As he leaned down to wake her, the image of a soft smile gracing her lips warmed his heart. That was what could rebuild the pieces of their shattered heart, each other. He rolled the chair slightly so that he had better access to her form. He slid her right arm around his neck and placed his under her knees and around her back. Rick lifted Kate up out the chair and felt her shift slightly to rest against his shoulder. Kate hummed softly as she settled into his warmth. He lifted her up out the chair and walked her into the bedroom. Pulling back the blanket and sheets, Rick placed her gently on her side of their bed. He then noticed her shoes and slid them off before covering her up. She groaned a bit and reached out towards his side of the bed. He took his pillow and slid it up under her arm. She pulled it into her body and began to snuggle with it. He quietly walked out the door and closed it, allowing her more sleep. She had tomorrow off as well and they would have time to research. Right now this was what she needed. He had one more call to make tonight.

He called down to the library to book the hall for the wedding day. The library would be open until 5 pm but normally did not allow weddings in that part of the location. Rick threw his name out there, hoping it would pull a string for him. This time it work because the operator had to place the call to a supervisor to get permission and the supervisor was a fan. He also had to promise no structure damage and a fast ceremony. Both of those terms he was good with. they agreed on the terms and Rick told them he would be down to sign the papers the next day. He was hanging up and dancing when he turned and spotted her standing in the doorway. A look of embarrassment and shame began to display on his face instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Wow! loving the reviews... so glad you are loving it... let me know what you are thinking... hoping that this fits into the characters well... of course I watch Castle A LOT so I hope to do them justice.**

**Again I don't own anything of this show**

"What are you up to kiddo?" she inquired as she watched the joy melt from his face and be swapped for another emotion, guilt. It reminded her of the face he would make when she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

Trying to play it off and ignore the fact that she caught him and he looked like a cat caught with the family canary in its mouth. "Nothing mother."

"Uh-huh?"

"Nothing of your concern. Trust everything is perfect."

"Maybe I should tell Katherine about those papers your signing tomorrow. Need to make sure your is still on upstairs." Martha joked as she finished her blackmail threat towards her son.

"You wouldn't. "

"Try me."

Rick studied his mom for a tell that meant she was bluff. He could not find one and as he studied his mother she inched closer to his office which lead to his bedroom where Kate was still sound asleep. "Fine. I have a surprise I am working on for Kate. Sheech Mother, you have work for the C.I.A.? You could be a top investigator there." Rick joked as he hoped she would drop her line of inquiries with his response.

"Surprise? What surprise exactly? And don't you wish I could tell you if I worked for them." Martha jabbed back at Rick, tipping her index finger at him the entire time.

"Oh no Mother. This surprise is too big and special to tell everyone about just yet." Rick saw that his mother was about to start questioning him again and decided to go a different route in getting it to stop. "Please Mother do not ask me about it anymore. Just know that it is special and for Kate. She deserves a little happiness right now. So please don't say anything. I will tell you as soon as you need to know or if I need help. Trust me."

Martha saw how much this surprise meant to her son. She could help the pain and excitement in voice at the same time. He truly loved Kate and it wasn't until that moment that Martha knew just how much. "ok kiddo but just know I am here to help whenever needed."

"Thanks Mother. It is going to be great."

"What is going to be great?"

They both turn their heads to see Kate coming out of the office. She must have woken up during their conversation and came searching for Rick.

"Hey there sleepy head." Rick greeted his bride. A smile across his face that Kate remembers from before he went missing. It still shocked her that he could look at her that way. "You're up. You hungry?"

"Yeah actually. What's going on? Where were you all day?" Kate asked worried that he was hiding something from her.

Rick decided to be as honest with Kate as possible. "I had the meeting with Black Pawn and they wouldn't shut up so when I did finally escape, I came home and you were asleep so I helped you to bed then went out for a late lunch with Alexis. We ran a couple errands then I came home." Rick grabbed the bag from the counter and shook it in the air. "I brought you Remy's home."

"And nothing more?" Kate looked over her shoulder into the office remembering what she had been looking at before she fell asleep. She did not want to burden Rick with another thing. He was trying to work out a book tour for the two books but stay close to home for her as well, not to mention investigating those lost months.

"Nope nothing else." Rick stated. Kate walked towards him. He smiled and said "Other than missing you and this." then he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. It was short back expressed enough.

Kate noticed a change in their dynamic. This was the Rick she fell in love with. He seemed happier and a little more carefree as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. This caused Kate to deepen the kiss. She felt Rick respond and heard a soft moan escape from both of them. Suddenly the room disappeared and they were the only two people in the world. Kate had never felt like this when just kissing a guy. She reached up behind his head and laced her fingers into his hair. She felt Rick's arms wrap around her and pull her towards him. Kate shifted her weight to one leg so that she would be leaning slightly and could cause Rick to cradle her and deepen the kiss even more.

The two lovers had finally found their way back to one another and this moment was solidifying their bond. As the feeling rose in them, the kiss deepened. It was as if time itself stopped. Kate had missed this feeling for over 4 months now and from the way that Rick's hands were pressing her hard against him as he changed the stance they were in to mold their bodies in a way that neither knew where they ended and their lover began; it seemed he had as well.

Finally a throat clearly loudly pulled them back into the kitchen area of the loft and back to reality. A rosy blush crossed both their faces and suddenly Kate started to giggle, something she had not done since his disappearance, memorizing Rick again. Rick turned to find his mother with her coat in hand and a smirk across her lips. Dodging her eyes, feeling like a teenager being caught by his mother again, Rick whispered, "Sorry."

"At least things are normal again and it wasn't Alexis." Martha turned to exit, going out on a date, "This time." She called over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

The two lovers broke out into a fit of laughter that darkened the redness in their cheeks and brought tears to their eyes, ones of joy for once in months.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is another bit... going to get back to the wedding planning in next chapter but felt that they need to build the relationship back up as well. Hope you all enjoy this one...**

**I am a huge Michael Buble fan... plus the fact that he is another Canadian was too easy not to pass up.**

**I own nothing of this**

The weeks past easily after that day. Kate and Rick had grown closer each day and Rick even had convinced her to accompanying him on a few dates in this time period. He was determined to bring back the romance and love back into their relationship. He even had her get dressed at her apartment once for a night of dinner and dancing. Upon arriving, he gave her a dozen deep red roses. "Because my love and passion for you in my very blood" was the message that Rick had written on the card.

He still had his book tour functions to attend and had to be gone for a long 3 day weekend once. He had gone to the Captain and requested the time off for Kate to come along. At first he thought that Gates would never go for it, even had several points set aside in cause of an argument occurred. Rick's almost hit the floor when Gates glanced over her glasses and said, "I was planning on forcing her to take the time off anyway. She needs it." Gates smiled as Rick tried to compose himself. "Don't be so surprised Mr. Castle. I know that you both went through alot with recent developments so you BOTH need this time. Enjoy."

Rick could not believe it. He had finally broken through the captain's iron gates, though she would never admit it. That is when he remembered one other thing he would be needing soon. "Sir, I don't want to overstep but I need one more thing." Rick moved to close the door to her office. She noticed a seriousness wash over his tone and demeanor. Rick sat down in a chair across from her desk and awaited her undivided attention was his to capture.

"That would be a first." Gates laughed until she realized just how serious Rick had become. How can I assist you?"

"I need you to approve two weeks off for Kate starting on Christmas Eve."

"TWO WEEKS?! Why?"

"For our honeymoon." Rick glanced out her office window hoping that her raised voice did not grab too much attention. Luckily, Kate and the boys were out chasing down leads at the moment. Castle had just returned from yet another meeting at Black Pawn so he had missed out on the crime scene that morning.

"Your HONEYMOON?" Gates was shocked and sat back in her chair.

"Yes sir. Kate and I will be getting married before the year is up."

"I would say congratulations are in order but may I ask why Beckett has yet to inform me of this."

"Because she doesn't know yet either." Rick sheepishly answered.

"Pardon me?"

"There has been too many things stopping us from making the journey down the aisle over the last year so instead of testing fate again and planning out another wedding with her just to see her get hurt, my daughter and I are planning a quiet intimate ceremony. You will be invited of course but I needed to get her time off set up for our honeymoon so I needed to tell you sooner than I planned." Rick explained.

Gates set back studying the man in front of her. She had never seen someone so devoted to another before. It amazed her from time to time how he could show this very serious and mature side of himself. She believed that Kate saw it more often than anyone else. "Consider it done and don't worry Mr. Castle, Beckett will not hear of this from me."

Rick jumped up. "Oh thank you sir. It means the world to us." He began to walk out when Gates asked, "Do you know where you are taking her yet."

"Yosemite." I have never been with anyone and they say the snow there is breath taking."

"Enjoy Mr. Castle." Gates said as she shook his hand standing in her office doorway.

"Enjoy what?" Kate asked behind him, causing him to squeak as he jumped and spun to see her.

As he grasped for his heart, Rick's brain tried to build as explanation for the captain's last comment, Gates stepped up for him. "A 3 day weekend trip with you, Beckett. You leave Thursday night Beckett and I don't want to see you back here until Monday morning." When she saw Kate begin to challenge her statement, Gates added "That is an order." Then walked away, with Rick mouthing Thank You behind Kate.

That trip had been incredible and really made it seemed as though they were truly in a honeymoon stage. Rick would sign books for a couple hours and then they would be free to explore what ever city they were in. Walking the streets wrapped arm in arm or holding hands, Kate felt her heart warming again and the new walls she had built up crumble to dust. He had told her they would be attending a black tie charity dinner while on the road and she had packed a dress just for it that he had not seen yet.

With the weather turning colder Kate had decided on a long sleek dress with short slits on the sides that stopped at her knees. It was a shade of hunter green with lace to cover the bodice of the dress. It had short capped sleeves the were made of lace and covered her shoulders only. The lace went for her collar to her waist on the front but the back of the dress had a cut out for her neckline to her waist, exposing her spine perfectly. The satin that laid underneath the lace gave the bodice a sweetheart shape. A thin layer of chiffon on top of the shirt dress softly as she stepped. She wear emerald earrings and bracelet that Alexis had lent her and a pair of her black heels along with it.

She stepped out into the main room of their suite and saw Rick turn to see her as she finished placing her earrings on. He stopped and a shine twinkled in his eyes. One she had seen since the first charity event she had gone to with him all those years ago. "You are breath taking Kate." She blushed and Rick crossed the room, unable to fight the urge to touch her and make sure he was not dreaming. He leaned in and kissed her, pushing the few strands of her hair that she left loose back behind her ears. She had done simple make up. Just enough to support the dress but a bit darker on her eyes to make them pop a bit more. The dress was helping to bring out their rich color already.

"Not so bad yourself Castle." Kate whispered back, trying to compose herself after their kiss broke apart. With that they grab the few things they would need that evening and left. They had enjoyed the evening, talking to a few other writers and other bigwigs. Kate was never one to schmooze with the elite but she enjoyed doing it with Rick because it felt so natural being on his arm at functions like this.

They had taken a few chances to dance during the evening. As he spun her around the dance floor during one slow sing, Rick caught Kate singing along with a jazzy number playing. He leaned n deeper into her so that her head rested on his shoulder and she could sing into his ear. "Are you a fan of that singer or just that song?" Rick asked her when the dance ended.

"Who Michael Buble? I love his music. He has a great sound. 'Home' is one of my favorite songs ever."

"I love that song too." Rick smiled but avoided looking at Kate. Not because he was lying but because he was plotting again. He would see about having that artist at his wedding if her could. He would that day to be everything Kate could ever dream of. He wanted her to have everything and he knew this would blow her mind.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly and Monday they were back at work but the boys were quiet towards them. They would just smile at them and said nothing at all. When Kate finally asked them to cough whatever it was up, Ryan pulled out the Monday morning's Page 6 coverage of weekend events and their they were. Dancing arm in arm, smiles splitting their faces in two, heads pressed against each other and eyes locked on each other only. The headline read Dancing Back to Paradise and even Kate had to admit that it was perfect photo of them. Rick started to try to make a fussed of them being on Page 6 byt KATE stopped him. When all three of the guys looked at her she explained, "It is part of being in you life and this I really don't mind. It really is us, Rick." Kate showed him the photo again and he got what she was referring to. He folded up the paper and placed in the desk drawer that Kate let him leave things in and that was the end of that discussion. Rick wanted to save it so that he could contact the photographer and get a copy for them to keep and display.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: More wedding planning goodness and explains how they gets Kate's dress... hope you like it**

**Still don't own any of this.**

With Thanksgiving Day being just days away and knowing he has little over a one month left before his wedding day, Rick had been creating excuses to duck out or show up late at the precinct so that he could deal with wedding details. He had secured the locations for the ceremony and reception, created the menu, ordered the cake, found the suits and had the ordered. He had also hired a photographer that Black Pawn used a lot. Paula had been let in on the loop so that she could publish the statements about the wedding for the news outlets. He also needed to work out a new deal as far as publicity with Black Pawn. Playboy Rick was done and had been for quite some time now in his mind.

Alexis had been in constant contact to let know that she had found the dresses for Martha, Lanie and hers for the reception. Plus the going away clothes for Kate. When he found the suits, Alexis had joined him that day so the they could get hers as well plus his going away clothes. She had already dealt with the florist and had all the accessories as well. She had hired a stylist to do their hair, nails and makeup as well. She was in the process of get the shoes and that would be it. Rick had told her that he had the music covered but would not tell her how. "I want a couple things a surprise to everyone."

They were out day shopping for gifts for the favors and wedding party, telling Kate that they were just spending a day together as father and daughter. Rick wanted to find something for Kate too. They were in an antique, Alexis on a search for Kate's something old. She knew that she would be wearing the earrings again and didn't tell her dad about them under his orders. He was looking at a old jewelry box when that drawer on it popped out. Inside was a delicate dark blue brooch with a silver Christmas tree on it. It was a cameo brooch. Rick was awestruck by it. He glanced over at Alexis and she smiled so wide that he knew they had found it. As the shopkeeper wrapped it up, he told Rick and Alexis the story behind it. Satisfied, Rick and Alexis left to head home. The few items that they had were all being hidden in Alexis' room but they knew that they needed to find somewhere to hide the rest fast as the clothes and dresses and shoes would stop coming in. Bob had personally called Rick in to give him the marriage license one day last week and ever since it has been under lock and key in Gates' office.

Today Rick was sitting in the precinct when Alexis called him in a panic. "Hey sweetie! Ready for a week off with your old man?"

"Dad we have a problem."

"What is that sweetie? Can't get away from school."

"No it's Kate's dress! We forgot about it."

Rick stood up and slid past a couple of cops mouthing Alexis while pointing at the phone when Kate gave him a quizzical glance. With that she smile d and waved him off. Once at a safe enough distance, Rick asked, "What do you mean?"

"Her dress was damaged. We need to get it and have it repaired. Actually I need to get it. You can't see it. Problem is it is in her apartment. How do we get it?"

"Are you done with school?"

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a key to her apartment. I will tell Kate that I am going to pick you up. We can go over and get it then deliver it to be repaired."

"But you can't see it Dad."

"I can let you in. You get it and wrap it up so I don't see it then while you are in the shop, I will stay in the car." Rick explained.

"That's perfect but can we meet at the morgue. I need Lanie's dress size. Never had it last time."

"Sure sweetheart. See you in what 15?"

"Yeah That sounds good."

"Be safe. Love you."

"Love you too Dad." With that Alexis hung up feeling a lot less stressed. Rick looked through the break room window and saw Kate focusing on a file and smile. She was going to make a beautiful bride.

"So what is this about Kate's dress exactly?" A voice from behind he brought Rick out of enchanting images of Kate in white playing in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: love seeing the reviews... all good ideas but I thought this was better... tell me what you think...**

**still own none of this**

"Huh?" Rick tried to play dumb just in case not everything had been heard. Rick turned to find Ryan and Espo. Ryan had begun to walk towards the coffee machine while Espo stayed back in the doorway.

"You know what we mean, bro."

Rick knew he had been caught. It was still a bit early to tell them but there was no backing out of those. He knew he needed these two on his side now more than ever. His excuses were already starting to make Kate suspicious so they could help with it. He also needed to secure their support and ensure that they would be standing by him as he married their partner and long time friend. Ryan would be an easy sell but Espo was the one Rick was most terrified about. Breathing a sigh and releasing the lung full of air he had been holding onto, Rick began, "Alexis and I are going to go over to Kate's apartment to gather up her wedding dress and then bring it to be repaired. She will be needing it for our wedding on Christmas Eve."

"What!" both partners exclaim as Rick rushed to close the doors so that their response would not draw attention, especially from Kate.

"We will be getting married at the New York City Library on Christmas Eve at around 4pm." Rick informed them, a smile growing as each word left his lips.

"Why would she not say anything to us?" Ryan asked, confused as to why these two had not been more excited recently with this news in their lives.

"That would be because it is a surprise."

Both men studied Rick as his gaze studied the floor, scared of what their next words would be.

"You're joking right?" Espo questioned. Then seeing Rick look up and the seriousness in his eyes, Espo became upset. "No! She has been through enough for you to take the one thing she has looked forward to for over a year now and turn it into a joke. I am telling her and putting a stop to this NOW!"

"A joke! That's what you think I would do to her." Rick was no mad. "After all that I have done to prove my love for her, you REALLY think I would something that we have BOTH wanted and make a joke of it?"

"Well isn't that what you are doing? Making it a surprise for her and not allowing her to help say what the day will be like for her too."

"Javi, Rick would not do that. He knows Kate. Better than either of us. He knows what that means to her. He probably has everything planned out so well that Kate would never dream of changing a thing." Ryan tried to support Rick.

"Then why hide it from her? From us?"

"Because Kate cannot be hurt again." Rick whispered so low that the guys almost missed it. "I won't allow that to happen." Rick sounded protective and possessive. He had staked claim in ensuring Kate's happiness and would not allow anyone to ruin it. Even family and friends if need be. "She has been through enough. Our relationship has never been easy but she has had to battle through so much and those two months, I left her alone thinking the worst and breaking her heart. I cannot undo what occurred but I messed this up for her and I need to make it right. She needs her happy ending and I will be delivering that to her on Christmas Eve." Rick took a breath and step toward Espo, standing within inches of him and looked deep into his eyes so that he could see the determination to fulfill this action for Kate. "With or Without you."

Espo studied Rick. He could see and hear the pain from memories dug up from months past; the deep desire to give Kate everything she could ever want of life; and the utmost devotion and love coming from Rick. Espo had only seen this side of Rick when it came to them dealing with Kate's search for her mom's killer. He knew that Rick believed every word he was saying and would uphold them as well. "About damn time this Rick came back." Espo joked, slapping Rick on the upper arm. "You got us so how can we help."

Rick looked at Ryan and saw a smile stretched across his face as he nodded slightly in agreement to Espo's previous statement. Releasing a sigh of relief, Rick educated the two men on some of the plans, still wanting to keep most details a secret to everyone but him. The two men agreed to going to the suit shop one day and checking on the suits for them. They also agreed to help him slip out unnoticed or cover while he dealt with the final details.

Ryan would pick up the suits once ready and store them at his house. Rick had given him approval to let Jenny on the plans a bit as well.

Espo would be in charge of picking up the few invites that they had and dropping them in the mail. Alexis had designed and ordered them online. All he would need to do was stick the labels and stamps on them them mail them.

"What did her dad say when you told him?" Ryan asked.

"Well last time it happened so fast that I never really got Jim's approval so I called to tell him about Thanksgiving dinner last week and told him then. At first he thought that I was doing this to make up for making Kate mad at me for something but once I explain everything to him, he understood. Even gave me his blessing. Said he knew from the beginning that I would be the one that would get through and make her happy." Rick smiled as he recalled the long conversation with his future father in law, who was the closest then to a father Rick knew.

"Well he is right about one thing. Kate may kill you over this." Ryan joked.

"As long as it is after the 'I Do's' then I don't care. I WIll die a happy man know Kate is my wife." Rick replied, pulling a laugh for all three of them. Rick glanced at the clock. "Man I was supposed to meant Alexis at the morgue 5 minutes ago. I gotta go. Will you tell Kate I went to get Alexia and make sure she had everything she needed and was settled in for the week at the loft?"

"Sure. We'll cover for you, bro." Espo responded smiling at Rick for the first time in months. "Just don't disappear again. Deal?"

"Deal." Rick shook Espo hand but held on to it a moment. "You know I did NOT want what happened last May right? I love Kate and would do anything to prevent her from feeling any pain at all." Espo nodded in left Ryan right behind him. They had all become friends but the boys were Kate's family. Her brothers. Rick knew it would have been hard to do this without them there, supporting Kate as she entered into this next part of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's** **note: Love the reviews... should be a few more chapters and then the event it self... enjoy**

Rick was smiling from ear to ear as he walked into the elevator. Kate was going to be his wife in just over a month. He could still not believe that everything was working out so well but he was not going to start questioning the works of the universe. Maybe they had heard his pleas a few weeks ago for happiness for he and Kate.

Kate saw Rick walk towards the elevator but he said nothing to her, just left. She was hurt by this. As of late, Rick had always come to tell her where he was going and when he would be back. Not sure what had changed, she saw the boys walking away from the break room where Rick had just been. Wondering if maybe he gave them a message for her she asked, "Ryan, Espo where was Castle going?"

The two boys did not even think about it. Ryan chimed up with, "He was going to help Alexis get settled at the loft and told us to tell you he would see you at dinner."

"Okay, thanks guys." Kate knew that today would be Alexis' last day of school before Thanksgiving break and she loved how devoted of a father he was to her. Maybe one day he will be like that with our kids Kate thought to herself. This thought surprised Kate. Not because the context but because the reaction she got from it. Instead of running scared like she would have done in the past, Kate enjoyed a couple of a small like girl with her hair and his eyes and a smaller boy with her eyes and Rick's hair running towards her desk with Rick right behind. She was ready to be a mom.

Alexis came walking into the morgue calling for her dad. Lanie looked up to see her favorite intern come walking through the door. "Hey Lanie! Have you seen my dad?"

"Not today. I think he is at the precinct with Kate and the boys."

"No he was suppose to meet me here." Alexis looked at her phone to check for any missed messages and saw the time. Traffic had been light coming over so she was a few minutes early. Deciding to go ahead and get the information she needed Alexis asked, "Lanie what dress size do you wear?"

"Why do you ask? Trying to borrow clothes?"

Alexis giggled at Lanie's comment. "Not quite. I am helping my dad with a surprise for Kate and it involves you in a dress so I need to know."

With that Lanie turned and asked, "How does Kate's surprise mean I need a dress?"

"Well it is a surprise wedding. Dad is tired of waiting for everything to be perfect so we are planning it. We got the flowers, clothes, food, music, even the locations. It is perfect." Lanie could easily hear the excitement in Alexis' voice.

Lanie is taken back a moment. "A surprise wedding? What has he done this time to piss her off? Must be a doozy!" Lanie shook her head remembering his antics in the past.

"No its not like that Lanie. He is really doing this just to marry her. I thought the same thing but he explained that he needed to bring Kate to her happy ending that she lost in May. He just wants to start their life together and make her smile everyday. He wants he to be happy and he knows that she truly isn't right."

Concerned for her best friend, Lanie asked, "Why did she say something to him?"

"Not exactly. Dad found her looking at bridal stuff a few weeks back, when he came home from meetings at Black Pawn. She had cried over it and he said that was the moment he had decided it was enough. She had been through so much pain that he needed to make this right. We started planning over lunch that day. They are doing better now. Dad is even taking her out on dates. Kate seems a lot happier now and dad is back to his old self and in love again." Alexis smiled. She had been observing Kate and her dad for years and the little she had seen these last few weeks showed that they were both back to how they were before Rick left.

Lanie could see the truth in Alexis' words. Kate had been different the last few weeks. Even on their girls nights, the first done at Rick's insistence, Kate could not stop smiling. Lanie had even caught her giggling over texts that Rick was sending her. Kate was never one to giggle so this was Rick's influence on her and it was great to see it again. They had come back to the innuendo comments at work too.

Lanie resolve to support her friend and the man that loved her dearly with their next step. She had been pushing for them since day one so why not continue to do so. "I'm a 6, due to the girls. Am I going to like this dress?"

"Check it out." Alexis popped around the table and showed Lanie the image of the dress on her phone. It was a dark blue, one shoulder floor length dress. The shoulder piece was a sheer fabric with lace on it leading over the satin bodice and into a thin silver band with rhinestones on it at the waist. Below the silver belt was a long satin form fitting skirt that bellowed slightly at the knees and outward as it fell to the floor.

Lanie gasped. It was stunning. She had never seen a dress so perfect. Alexis showed her the earrings and bracelets that she had been made to match as well as the shoes they would be wearing. In honor of Kate, black stiletto 3" heels would accompany the dresses on that day. Alexis also showed her Martha's gown and hers for the reception. It was a short dress similar to Kate's and Lanie's. Satin dress with lace on top. This time it would be a dual shoulder dress that went across her entire chest, dropping from her collar to her shoulders then down to a silver and rhinestone belt around the waist again. The skirt was almost straight out the 1950's with the sweetheart bell shape it made. Lanie felt it would be perfect for the adorable red head would be celebrating her dad and stepmom entering into their next step as a family.

"Alexis, they're perfect and I already have my shoes."

"Perfect! I will go call the dress shop with your dress size. Would you be free today for a dress fitting? We really need to get it done as soon as possible."

"Why don't you go see if they have the dress in my size and if so I can take an hour to get it done. We are a bit slow right now."

"Great. Be right back. If Dad comes in let him know what we talked about please and that I will be right back." Alexis was shouting the last bit over her shoulder as she walked out the morgue, in a hurry to get the ball rolling on the dresses.

Lanie was shaking her head and thinking that Alexis was beginning to pick up a lot of her future stepmom's tendencies already.

Rick arrived at the morgue a few moments after Alexis left. He glanced around and saw Lanie through the glass on the doors smiling to herself figuring Alexis was in the room somewhere, Rick walked through the doors. "Hey Lanie have you seen my wonderful offspring?"

Lanie looked up and the smile melted from her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I could sleep until I finished this scene and since mo update yesterday you get two today... enjoy **

Seeing the change in Lanie, Rick instantly knew he had pissed her off but was not sure how. "Lanie just tell me what I did. I promise I have not taken photos of the bodies or touched anything in here in weeks."

Lanie was upset that she had to learn about his plans to marry her best friend from his daughter. She had always been a supporter of the relationship and she felt that he should have come to her himself. "You know perfectly well what you have done. I can't believe that I had to learn about this from Alexis."

With that Rick knew why Lanie was mad. Alexis had somehow beat him to the morgue and in her excitement, divulged the plans Rick had been working weeks on. His face molded into a serious expression as he debated on how to correct this issue. He had wanted to get to the morgue before Alexis and tell Lanie himself of the plans. Even ask if Lanie felt it was a good idea. Unfortunately life had other plans. "Lanie." was all he got out before a smile cracked across her face.

She started to laugh as she saw Rick become confused with her demeanor change. She placed a hand on his shoulder and showed that she was no longer upset with him. He breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled a bit himself. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I should. Save you from Kate doing it. Are you crazy? You do know she hates surprises right."

"Not mine" Rick boasted. He had surprised several times over the years and she always ended up enjoying it.

"I should be mad at you but I can't be. He your heart is in the right place. It is perfect." She noticed a concerned look on Rick's brow. Then piecing the facts together like a puzzle, Lanie looks at him deeply and says, "She will love it."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to mess up what we just got back by rushing it."

"5 years is not rushing it." Lanie laughed as she crossed to her desk again. Rick joined her and sat on a slab table across from her.

"Yes but this is Kate. If I try to push her into something she is not ready for, she bolts. I left her standing there on our first wedding day. I could not come back from her doing it to me. She is so much stronger than I could ever be."

"Rick, you have face death with her on several occasions with Kate and kept coming back for more. You watched her parade would with other men, knowing you wanted it to be you but never complained about it. When you finally told her you loved her, you waited for her to come back and come to terms with everything before being with her. You stood by her through everything with her mother's murder. You even walked away from the woman you loved when she was more willing to get herself killed than be with you." Rick glanced at Lanie, stunned that she knew about that. "She told me about it when we met up for drinks one night. She told me that what you said replayed over and over in her head as she hung on for her life. She wanted to tell you just how much your words meant to her and how much she loved you then. She was just scared. Once you tell someone that you love them, you open yourself to all the pain and fears that the world can push on you. Kate hadn't done that since her mom because her biggest fear is losing someone that she cared that deeply for again. Last May affected her in a way I never imagined. She went down the rabbit hole again. she even tried to break a dude's finger while questioning him about the suv that ran you off the road."

Rick had been told about that. Espo informed him how the investigation had gone a few weeks after he returned. Rick was not sure if it was to show how hard they worked to get him back or what Kate really went through during that time. "Yeah I know about that."

"Did you know that she created a murder board for you where her mom's had been for so long in her apartment?"

"No I didn't." Rick lowered his head in shame. He could not believe he put the woman he was suppose to love through so much.

Lanie could tell where Rick's mind was heading, as if almost reading it herself. "Its not your fault Rick. I know you would not do this to Kate on purpose. Even if you chose to leave, you did it to protect her in so way. The last few years that has been the driving force behind all your actions. Supporting or protecting those you love. I am just glad that my best friend is included in that. She deserves someone like you to keep her safe and tell her when she is doing something dumb, which she doesn't do half as much as you do but still hers are on their own level." Lanie laughed as she finished. Rick gave her a face showing his annoyance over her statement.

"I was willing to take a bullet for her and always will be. Alexis is the only person I have ever been able to say that about. with Kate though, I have tested that on several occasions. Most recently was the bank hostage day." Lanie nodded in agreement, remembering the day that changed so much for their little family unit. "While the gunman had that gun pointed at me all I could think was that I wished I had told Kate that I loved her everyday I knew her because I did."

"But you did." Lanie stated. Rick looked confused a bit. "Coffee. You had taken care of her with her daily fix for so long and each time you gave her that coffee, you told her. That you knew her, cared for her, loved her. That you were willing to go out of you way to get her her favorite coffee just to make her happy for a few minutes each morning. She always loved that about you. Your little touches that showed her your true heart." Lanie jumped up and sat on the table next to Rick.

"She told you that?"

"Yep and you tell her I told you and you will be laying on this table not sitting on it. She told me that the day after you went missing, Javi had brought her coffee just like you did and her face lit up and search around, like she was searching for you. He said the pain that washed over her when she realized you weren't back almost killed him. He became very protective over her in those months. He felt that he needed to make sure that she kept herself healthy and alive. Ryan was the one that helped keep her hope alive. He would even try to spin some crazy theories when it was just her and him, a way to make her keep you alive in her head."

"I just keep thinking back to that day at the bank. I was okay with dying because I knew Alexis was in good hands. I mean I wanted to survive and see her again. see her graduate but I knew that if something happened, Kate would protect Alexis and love her. She loved Alexis already so much. I could not believe she accepted Alexis as fast as she did. No other woman has ever understood, accepted and supported the relationship Alexis and I have. Kate walked into it and didn't want to change it. She wanted to be a part of it. I knew that she would keep me in Alexis' life and would love her like I do.

With that, Alexis burst through the doors. Rick jumped off the table and turned to Alexis. She ran to her dad and wrapped her arms around him, burying her tear stained face into his chest. She had been listening to everything her dad and Lanie had been saying. "I love you dad and I love Kate. I cannot wait until she is my mom."

"Stepmom you mean." Rick corrected and he soothed Alexis' soft sobs.

"No! I mean Mom." Rick wiped away the tears left on her cheek as she explained. "She has been more of a mom to me these last few years than my own mother. Kate is the one who has always believed in me and put up with me when I was angry with her. She let me yell at her the day at the bank because she knew I was scared and just wanted you and Grams to be safe. She came to talk to me once when you and I were fighting about me moving in with Pi. She gave me advice on so many things over the years. She was the one I talked to about moving back home after Pi and I broke up. She makes you happy Dad but she makes me happy as well. She is the mom I always wanted and needed." Alexis saw the smile that was stretching across her father's face at her sweet words. Alexis looked at Lanie and asked, "Do you think Kate would be okay with me as her daughter?"

"She will love you. She already does."

"I can't wait until I can call her mom."

"You sure you want to sweetie? You know you don't have to. Kate understands that Meredith is still your mom and would not mind if you do not want to call her that." Rick informed his daughter who was still hugging tightly to his waist.

"Does she not want me to call her that?" Alexis questioned, worry dripping from every word.

Lanie jumped in on this one. "During one of our girls nights, which if you tell her I told you you are both dead, she told me that she was scared you would not fully accept her into your family. I mean, it had been you 3 for a few years before she came along. She hoped to fit right into the folds but wasn't sure how that was going to work. Then you came to her to talk about your break up with PI, the fight with your dad and moving back home and Kate knew that you had accepted her. She couldn't wait to marry Castle but not just for him. She had missed having a mom in her life at your age and she wanted to be that for you. She lives you sweetie and would love it if you call her Mom."

Alexis released her dad to give Lanie a huge hug. Rick stood back and just watched as another person that Kate had brought into his life accepted his daughter as their own family. It was surprised him how much those around him truly loved his daughter. A few moments later Alexis started to giggle. leaning out of the hug, Lanie silently questioned her. "Well if Kate is going to be my Mom, then I guess that makes the boys my uncles and you my aunt. Never thought I would have the big family I always wanted but I got it." A smile graced her tender lips and her words brought tears to Rick and Lanie's eyes.

"Okay enough of the mushy. Were you able to get the dress done?" Lanie asked, wiping away tears trying to stop more from appearing.

"Yes and they have one in stock in your size. Can you come?"

Lanie looked around to make sure there was nothing she needed to do immediately. Satisfied that everything could wait a couple hours, she nodded and the two women turned to Rick.

"Come on Dad. We need to go get Kate's dress then head to the shop. Lanie and I are going to get fitted for our dresses while there. One more thing off the list. With that she pulled Rick and Lanie out of the morgue and towards the elevator, excited to try on the last bridesmaid dress she would ever wear to a wedding for her father. Alexis knew this was it for him. He would never find anyone more perfectly made for him than Kate. It was as if she was made just for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: A little more fluff for the wedding planning... next chapter will start fluffy but end rated M... writing it now.**

**Still don't own any of this**

"So how does it look Lanie?" Alexis was anxious to see what dress looked like on her. The fitting had gone well and Lanie loved the dress color. She had gone into a room to have the dress pinned professionally so that the seamstress could make sure that the dress would look perfect on Lanie. Lanie walked out the room and both Rick and Alexis looked up, amazed at the beauty of the woman in front of them.

"It is stunning Alexis. I could not have picked a better dress myself." Lanie emerged from the back room. As she entered the main room, she spun to showcase the dress a bit. "What about yours?"

"Give me a minute." Alexis grabbed her dress and jumped into a nearby changing room. She had come to the shop earlier in the week to get it fitted and it was ready to be picked up. "Ready?" she called as she prepared to reenter the room. Rick and Lanie turned to face her as she ducked out of the her and slowly brought her face up to meet theirs. Lanie gasped as the image of Alexis all grown up and dressed in a stylish gown became present. "Do you think Kate will like it? I really want her to."

Rick's smile grew as he realized just how much Kate meant in his world. Not just to him but to his family. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his daughter, "She will love it, Alexis. It is perfect. Everything you chose is exceptional."

Rick smiled as he witnessed his daughter and the best friend of his love celebrate the dresses they had found. He had the clerk ring up both dresses plus the one Alexis had ordered for Martha. She too had come earlier in the week so it was ready as well. Alexis had discussed the repairs needed for Kate's dress while Lanie was being fitted so they were done.

As they were leaving, Alexis thanked Lanie for coming. "My pleasure sweetheart. Anything else you need?"

Looking at his watch, Rick realized it was pretty late and Kate would be heading home now. "Would you mind hiding the dresses for us? Kate will be heading home so we can't bring them there yet."

"Why don't I keep them and I will come and get mine and Kate's when they are ready. That why it is one less lie you tell her and you won't be tempted to look at her dress. I can bring them the day of the wedding so we can get ready all together."

"Sounds incredible Lanie. Thank you!" Rick couldn't help himself and gave Lanie a huge hug. She pulled away and he whispered, "Sorry. Lost my head there for a second."

"I am just glad to see you two back to your old selves. I will see you Thursday for dinner." With that Lanie climbed into the waiting cab and drove off, the two dress bags on the seat next to her and the receipt for the others in her hand.

"She really is the best isn't she?" Alexis asked as she and her dad stood on the sidewalk and watched Lanie drive off. "Shoot Kate is going to wonder where we have been if she gets home before we do."

"Not to worry. Ryan sent me a text earlier telling me that they told her we were getting you settled in for the week and would see her at dinner. As long as we show back up with dinner, she will just think we ran out to get it once we finished. Which is not a complete lie, right?"

Rick hated keeping things for Kate now and also hated lying to her. He would try his best not to so when she had asked what he was up to the last weeks, he always said it was for a special project that he was working on and couldn't say anything more right now. That one was wearing thin so now that Alexis would be home for a few days he could say they were spending time together, which was not a complete lie. He just won't tell what they were during all day together.

Alexis giggled at he dad trying to stay innocent so that his bride to be would not hurt him when he told her what he did later on. That made Alexis ask, "Once the wedding is done, you are going to tell her. I mean tell her everything we did right?"

"Of course. Although I am pretty sure she will catch on pretty quickly that we have been up to this for weeks before I get a chance to tell her." Rick laughed, knowing that his future wife would piece it together very quickly once at the library.

"I mean all of it." Alexis' tone became very serious. Rick looked at her with confusion. "Not only what we did but why?"

Finally understanding his daughter, Rick replied, "Yes. I want Kate to know I truly mean everything about this. I want her to know that I am serious about us being together for the rest of my life. I want the whole world to know."

"Really?" Alexis was a bit surprised. Her dad had no problem with the limelight that his success brought along with it but he had always wanted to keep his loved ones out of it. It shocked her that he did not want to do that with Kate.

Rick must have read her mind because he told her, "I want the world to know that my heart is no longer mine and never will be. I don't want to parade around my relationship but I never want to hide it either. I am proud that Kate chose, grateful even. She told me once the she was a one and done kind of girl. I want to the world to know that she is my final one as well."

Alexis gushed at her father. She never really saw this sweet and romantic side until Kate came along. It astounded her just how much influence Kate had on her father and all for the better. "Awe! That's sweet Dad." She hugged her father because there was nothing else to say. She knew these words came from his heart and he meant every one of them.

"Come on. We better go get dinner. How does pizza sound?"

"Great Dad!" They walked down the silence a bit, Rick's arm stretched across his daughter's shoulders. Alexis looked up at her dad and saw a smile painted on it that she knew would never come off again and she was happy for that. "I am glad Kate makes you so happy Dad. You deserve some happiness in your life."

"Thank you sweetheart. She really does make me happy and for some reason, one I have yet to figure out, I make her happy too."

"Oh that's easy Dad. You love and care for her and stand up to her and for her all the time. You never give up." Alexis smiled. "I hope one day I have someone who is as stubborn and thoughtful as you are too. Just not as annoying." Alexis laughed as he glared down at her and started to tickle her side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: here is the rated M chapter... bit of fluff at the beginning but worth the wait... I hope... Next ch will be up soon and find us at the family Thanksgiving dinner for a bit then last of the wedding planning. Couple more chapters and we will be at the big day... should be another 6-8 chapters total... what til you see the surprise I have up my sleeve for the ending. **

**again... i own none of this**

Kate walked in and could smell the pizza, instantly her stomach growled at her and announced how hungry she was. She had forgotten to eat lunch and with Rick away with Alexis, there was no one to remind her to eat.

She was just two steps into loft, closing the door behind her, when Rick appeared behind her. "Hey!" Rick placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he helped her remove her coat. Once off, Kate turned in his arms and he held onto her as she stepped out of her boots, unzipping them and kicking them off while holding onto Rick for balance. After the boots were discarded, Kate looked up at Rick and saw the glow of admiration and lust coming from him. It seemed as if his entire body wanted to be near her.

He ventured near her lips for a soft kiss but Kate could not resist and deepened the kiss. A gasp from Rick was muffled by her lips and tongue as they pulled for more and more of a connection.

Rick pushed Kate into the back of the front door, just as had when she finally let her walls down a few years ago. He could feel her hands all over, threading into his hair or tracing the lines of back. His hands started to dance down her sides when they finally pulled apart, the need for oxygen too great.

A smile grew across their lips as Rick studied Kate. Her lips were swollen from the passionate kiss that had just ended. Her eyes showed a hungry that he had not seen in a while; a lustful hungry for him. Her breathing was short and almost panting. He swore he could hear her heart beating in her chest. A flush coloration painted itself beautiful across her skin, dark a bit on the apples of her cheeks as she realized what he was doing. He laid his forehead against hers, enjoying the closeness of their bond, both physically and emotionally in that moment.

"Wow! Now that is how a welcome home kiss should always go." Rick joked and chuckled causing Kate to giggle and smirk as well. Her giggle was a sound that he knew no one else had ever heard or would. She only opened up that much for him.

"Glad to be of service. I miss you today. Where were you all day."

"I was only gone for part of the day. I had to help Alexis settle in here."

"Why did you not come say goodbye. You always do. I was worried for a bit."

"I'm sorry Kate." She could see the pain that he felt leaving her like that and causing her to doubt him. "I was just excited to see Alexis. I wasn't thinking. It won't ever happen again. Although if it doesn't happen then we won't have welcome home kisses like that one again. I think every once in a while is not bad but I will tell you where I am going. Just won't be at the precinct all day with you so we can do that again."

"I like that plan except I love being around you now. I am used to you pulling on my pigtails and if you're not there, it is too quiet." Kate confessed.

Rick leaned back so that he could see all of Kate's face. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck and into their usual place. "Well its a good thing you are stuck with me, ain't it Kate."

She gave him another passion filled kiss. Rick broke it off and placed his right hand in the door behind them, to steady himself. Kate could kiss the sense out of him every now and again and this was one of those times.

Rick was nibbling at Kate's right earlobe, his left hand drawing down the neck of the turtleneck she had worn that day. The weather had turned cold so Kate had decided to dress warmly but was regretting it now since it meant more layers between her and Rick. The lower down her neck he brought his lips, the foggier her thoughts got. With what little brain power she had left one thought came to her mind, "Rick, where is Alexis?"

"She is upstairs. She wanted to get a few things done before you made it home." Rick explained while placing butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw after every other word.

Just then a throat clearing brought them back to reality and Alexis came walking down the stairs. "Good to see some things never change." Alexis quipped then laughed as Kate and Rick's faves blushed over like two teenagers being caught by a parent. Rick always brought her teenage side out.

"Sorry Lex. I got a bit carried away." Kate apologized and moved towards the pizza that Alexis was serving at the island in the kitchen.

"No problem. I was used to it until a few years ago. Then Dad met you and he stopped that altogether. Glad to see him living again." Alexis had always known about her dad's more colorful dating practices but knew he had met someone special in Kate when he stopped signing chests and taking numbers from women at events.

"I wasn't that bad." Rick protested as he moved closer to his daughter and wrapped her up in a side hug. Both Kate and Alexis looked at each other than him with an expression and said, "Yeah right." together.

"Hey no ganging up on me. Kate you're suppose to take my side." Rick started to pout playfully.

"Says who?" Kate questioned as she gathered her food and the glass of wine she had poured herself and began to move to sit and eat stopping to look at Rick and Alexis to found out where they wanted to sit, Alexis silently understood Kate and began to move towards the living room with her own plate and glass of soda in hand.

"The fact that you're MY girlfriend. "Rick fought back. He was finishing up his plate and watched as Alexis took a seat in a chair next to the couch and Kate took the left side of the couch, leaving room for him.

"You mean fiance. That just means she gets to tell you when you're being an idiot Dad. She isn't forced to agree with you on everything just because she is marrying you." Alexis pushed back as Rick took his seat and Kate laughed as he fained a hurt and betrayed expression to his daughter's words.

"She got you good." Kate laughed. This lighter side of her had come back in recent weeks and they had all noticed it. The three laughed and finished eating their dinner in easy conversation and joy.

During their first "date" after Rick returned, they had talked about the engagement and their relationship. Kate wanted to take it a bit slow and get back to solid ground again before pursuing that again. She still wanted to wear his ring because she fully intended on marrying him, she just needed time to adjust to everything that had happened the last few months. Rick had agreed and was pleased to give her the little time she needed if it meant the rest of his life with her afterwards. These last few weeks though, Rick was realizing that it seemed Kate was getting closer to being ready.

Alexis finally understood what it was like to be in love, from watching her dad and Kate's relationship. They were willing to put everything that thought was important aside for the other person, even if it meant their own life. She respected her dad for being so devoted to one person like that after all this time. At first she was worried that Kate did not feel the same, but the bank robbery case changed how Alexis saw Kate. That was when she knew that Kate loved Rick just as deeply.

"Well I am off to bed. Don't forget we have shopping to do tomorrow Dad." Alexis pointed her index finger at her father demanding he be ready silently.

"I will be ready." Rick replied to her silent demand. He stood and gave his daughter a large hug. "Goodnight Lex. I love you pumpkin."

"Love you too." Alexis snuggled into his dad's chest. She could always find solace in his hugs, ever since she was a little girl.

Rick let go and went to do the few dishes they had and clean up the kitchen. Alexis turned to Kate, who was still sitting on the couch finishing her wine. "Goodnight Kate." Alexis sat next to her and pulled Kate into a hug.

Kate smiled softly. Alexis had always made her feel like a part of the family since her return to the loft over a year ago. Kate sighed softly and whispered back in a gentle voice "Goodnight Lex."

"I love you too Kate. Always have." Alexis noted softly deepened the hug for a few seconds then jumping up off the couch and walked upstairs to her room. She was ready for Kate to be her mom and could not wait to have that relationship with her.

Kate's smile stretched across her face as tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart soared in her chest. She had loved and respected Alexis ever since the first time she truly meet her. Alexis was so much like her father and Rick combined. She could not believe the woman that she was growing into.

Now into her third year at Columbia, Alexis had begun to study more criminology courses. She had even told Kate, while Rick was gone, that she intended on becoming a second chance advocate. Helping those when wanted a second chance to prove their innocence get just that. Kate could not believe that Alexis wanted to go into the criminology field. She had the brains and drive to be anything but she chose this. When Kate told him of Alexis' plans, Rick had told her it was partially due to Kate's influence over the years. "She saw you fighting for justice and innocence. Here was this strong, beautiful, confident women taking down bad guys and speaking up for the voiceless. She loves you and I could not ask for a better role model for my daughter."

As Rick's words replayed in her head, Kate could not help but wonder what Alexis would be studying or be like if Rick had not shadowed her all these years. That one decision that the mayor had made all those years ago, that favor that Rick had called in, had changed her life and the lives of those around her so much that she would never be able to thank him completely.

She was deep in thought when Rick ventured back to the living room towards her. "Hey everything okay?"

His voice pulled her out of the haze of her mind. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He reached out his hand to her and Kate stood then wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled deeply into his chest, just as his daughter did, and she felt his arms tighten around her waist. This was her place of solace as well, something else she had found in common with his daughter.

"So what is the plan for the rest of the evening, Detective." Kate gave Rick a confused looked so he further explained, "You wanted me and now you have me."

A delicious smile appeared on Kate's face and she pulled him towards the bedroom. Once inside the room, Kate turned to see Rick's smile matching hers. He slammed her into the back of the bedroom door again.

This time when their lips met it was filled with a deep want and desire to taste the other, to have the other. Kate stood up on her toes as Rick ran his hands down her sides, finally stopping and digging into her waist. He released her lips for a moment to look her in the eyes. the desire and live for him was a sight that she had there was something he would ever get enough of. Kate begins unbuttoning his shirt, determined to feel his skin under hers now. Rick's hands slide up under the hem of her turtleneck and began to push it up her torso, feeling every curve and bump of her hips and ribs. His thumbs traced the lace of her bra as they passed by it.

Kate had finished his shirt and was beginning to venture to his wrists to remove the cuffs but stopped as Rick pulled the turtleneck up and off of her. She had closed her eyes and subconsciously started biting her lower lip slightly. Rick dropped the shirt aside and softly dropped his hands down her head, smoothing out her hair; glad she had worn it down that day. He was always tempted to run his hands through her hair when it was down, feeling the soft curls wrapping around his fingers. He saw the gentle smile and the rosey color flush Kate's face and his heart skipped a beat. "You need to stop that." he whispered seductively. Kate's brow arched to match her confusion. Rick whispered as he nibbled at her ear and neck again, "Biting your lip. It drives me crazy." Kate giggled slightly at that. Rick ran his hands down her face and sides again, venturing towards her pants. He released the button on them and felt as Kate's hands lowered the zipper. He slid his hands along the waistline, dragging his nails softly across her skin then once his hands were on her sides again he slid the denim down her hips and legs, letting go as they dropped to the floor. A delicate sigh escaped Kate's lungs as she felt the warmth of his hands meet her thighs. Rick ran his hands over her thighs towards her back. Once they found the base of her hips, Rick felt her arms around his neck again and he knew she understood what he was doing. Without saying a word, Rick lifted Kate up and out her jeans, wrapping her legs around his waist as she tightened her arms to match.

Rick stepped backwards and walked the pairing towards the bed, placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck with every step. Once at the bed, he dipped slightly and laid Kate down on the bed as if he was handling a priceless artifact. He studied her form for a second before climbing onto the bed, resting just inches above her. Her hands started tracing his back involuntarily, as if been drawn to his skin. He placed a few more butterfly kisses before venturing back to her lips, sucking them into another passionate kiss. Rick was resting on his elbows that had been placed on either side of her head. Kate was pulling on his shirt when he broke the kiss apart, "Off!" was the only demand she had, her desire setting a force behind the word. Rick leaned back, uncuffed the shirt and pulled it off, throwing it off into the room behind them.

Kate's hands slid down his torso towards his pants while he removed his shirt. Unbuttoning them as well, Kate pulled at them and silently told Rick to do the same with them. He stood off the bed long enough to lower his pants then slid back on top of her as he stepped out of them, stumbling slightly as his lost his footing when trying to release the fabric from his right foot. This caused both to chuckled and giggle, which eased the tension slightly. This had always been their way, passionate but fun as well.

Rick placed his lips on her collarbone as his lead his hands to her breasts. As he massaged them through the lace bra that still adorn her chest, he moved his thigh that had been between hers in order to heighten her arousal. Kate bucked up at this, chest high enough in the air that Rick could move his hand underneath to release the bra's clasp. Feeling it pop free, Rick trailed his hand back to her left breast, lowered the fabric and sliding the tender nipple between his fingers. He nibbled at her collarbone once more than dragged his lips to meet his fingers, relinquishing the pressure from his fingers on the now pebbling nipple to the soft touch of his kisses and lips. Kate noticed the pressure change and hissed, bucking her chest into the air again. "Castle" Kate growled, trying to make it sound annoyed but it came out laced in lust.

Rick began to devour her, taking his time with each breast and satisfying each nipple until Kate had her nails gripping for anything to ground her. Slowly he lowered down her chest to her stomach, kissing a trail down to where she truly wanted him. Her heat was already seeping through her lace underwear, driving Rick insane. He had not seen her dress that morning so he did not know she had such delicate black underwear on all day. He knew she only wore these on special occasions, leading him to believe that this was her plan all day but not caring at all.

He slipped his fingers down the middle of her legs, causing Kate to gasp for air as he came in close contact with her for the first time in days. As he wiggled slightly, a moan built up in Kate and came out dripping in ecstasy. He grinned, loving to hear what his touch did to this incredible woman. Unable to stand it much longer, Kate begged, "Rick?"

Rick could barely contain himself. Kate Beckett had just begged him to touch her. PUshing that memory deep into his mind, Rick made fast work of her underwear; tossing them off as Kate remove her bra completely as well.

Rick stood to remove his boxers but could not help the image in front of him. I will get to see and have this for the rest of my life. Rick thought as he surveyed Kate's naked and aroused form stretched out across their bed in front of him. Quickly dropping his boxers, Rick climbed between her long sexy legs and entered her slowly. He need to feel them together as much as possible, needed them to be one. He lowered down to her, in awe of the feeling of him being inside her warmth, and kissed her. This kiss was filled with all the love and admiration that his words could never tell her.

Pulling back for air, Rick saw tears welling in Kate's eyes. "Are you okay?" Rick was concerned he had hurt her.

"Never better." Kate could barely breath because her heart was swept up in that kiss still and the emotions that came with it. She placed her hands on either side of his face, cupping it and forcing him to see her. "I love you so much Rick. Always and forever."

"I love you too Kate. Always." Rick kissed her again as he began to move in and out of her. As their bodies reacted to the words and emotions expressed, Rick could feel himself coming close to the edge already. Kissing Kate always brought him close. He wanted to hold out longer but felt Kate's already reaching a climax again. She had already been so wet when he entered her but with every move he could feel just how close she was again. Kate was panting and moaning into his ear as he drove deeper and deeper into her. Kate's walls tightened around him and he could not hold back anymore. She called out "Rick!" as she came undone underneath him, causing him to release right after her.

Sweaty and warm, Rick tried not to lay on top of her as he lost all control of his his body. He could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm against him where they were still connected. He kissed her through them, little butterfly kisses to keep to ability of getting air back into their lungs.

Once their breathing had slowed, Rick studied Kate's face. The sense of pleasure and happiness danced across her features and he knew that they were mirrored on his own face. Also a peacefulness know that this is where they both belonged. Rick sighed and rolled off her, sated. He felt Kate shift and thought that she would be getting up to clean up but instead she shifted into him, cuddling up next to him. She had never had the desire to cuddle with a lover before Rick but just being near him in any form made her the happiest she had ever been. She now understood what her mom had told her all those years ago. Kate had just had her heart broken by her first boyfriend and her mom told her, "One day you will find someone that will want nothing more than to be near you, to hold you at that will be all you want as is when you know it is a lasting love." A smile crept across her lips as she remembered that moment and finally agreed with her mom. She had found it. In Rick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: so a little holiday fluff... enjoy**

**I wish I owed Castle... too bad I don't **

Thursday morning Kate woke to hear laughter in the kitchen. She stretched and slowly realized that Rick was not in bed with her anymore. As the sun peered through the shades of their room, Kate took in the fact that this is where always wanted to be in the mornings. In their bed, smelling a mixture of Rick and her scents mixed together with the laundry soap he used to wash the linens. She snuggled down deeper into the covers and giggled at her herself. Had she really turned into this woman? Feeling like a teenage girl with a cruch just because she slept next to her lover. Kate laughed again as she heard Rick's boisterous laughter coming from the kitchen again. She decided that she needed to see what was causing him so much joy.

After retrieving her robe and tying it tightly around her to keep the warmth of the bed on her, Kate walked out of the bedroom and peered out of the office towards the kitchen. There she found what was causing so much joy this morning. Rick was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and starting their Thanksgiving dinner; Alexis was alongside him, enjoying her father's company; Martha was directing them through the feast's menu. But the last person in the small party surprised her. Her father was there, discussing the menu and traditions he and Kate enjoyed over the years for the holiday season. She watched as he described taking Kate ice skating at Rockefeller Center for the first time. Rick laughed as he told of their first trip as well and Alexis falling on the ice. Jim was enjoying the moment and even offered to take them all again.

Alexis was overcome with excitement and ran around the island in the kitchen to give Jim a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around him and moments later went to pull away, surprise and shame painted across her face when she felt him pull her to him again, enjoying the hug from the young girl. After a few quick seconds, Alexis moves backwards and says, "Sorry. I got a little too excited I think."

"That's ok. We are family, well almost. It's okay." Jim remarked then watched as Alexis' emotions eased and she went back to the food she was working on.

Kate's heart jumped at seeing Alexis embracing her father like that. She stood there, wanting to enjoy the scene a bit more, but her body has other plans. Her stomach growled as the sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee finally met her nose. She could not take the torture any longer. Just as she stepped out of the office, Rick's head popped up and he greeted her, "Morning beautiful."

"Morning all." Kate walked up to the kitchen and gave her dad a hug. "What are you doing here so early?" Kate continued around the island towards the coffee, stopping to give Alexis a hug from behind.

"I invited him over to watch the parade and football with us today. I figured I could get a couple of good stories out of him by day's end." Rick teased as he held out a cup of coffee to Kate.

"Not going to happen, Castle!" Kate glared at Rick then her father. "I am sure you have told him enough already."

"I haven't told him the really bad ones Katie." Her dad smiled and chuckled as her eyes studied him to see if he was bluffing. "Yet." he grinned then moved away quickly in order not to be in Kate's reach, just in case she lashed out for his last comment.

"DAD! Who's side are you on anyway?" Kate whined. She didn't want Rick or Alexis to know her embarrassing stories, thinking it would change the way they see her.

The entire party started to chuckle and RIck move behind Kate, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to present her with her breakfast. "I wouldn't care Kate. I just want to know you." Rick whispered in her ear softly, causing a slight pink blush to grow on the apples of her cheeks. Kate grabbed the plate in front of her and started to walk away from his grasp. "Here is your breakfast, go and eat so you are not so grouchy. We need a happy hostess when everyone else shows up later." Rick stated louder this time. Jim and Alexis tried to stifle a laugh as Kate turned and glared at Rick. Rick threw his hands up and said, "I know. Too early to pick on you."

Kate sat down and eat as she watched Alexis and Rick continue to cook. Jim sat next to her. The four enjoyed small conversations amongst the party about plans for the holiday season, traditions they live, even Christmas movies they would love to see. Jim watched as a light came to kate face, one he had not seen since his wife had been killed years before. Kate was happy but something else was there. He could not quite put his fingers on it though and intended on asking her about it later.

After breakfast was done and the feast was at a point they could leave it, the small party moved towards the living room where Alexis turned on the parade. Kate and Rick curled up on the couch with coffees in hand. Jim sat in a nearby chair, enjoying another cup of coffee, and Alexis sat near him on the floor, cup of hot cocoa in hand. They watched the parade together, noting which floats they loved and which acts were good. Alexis would fast forward through the commercials, much to Rick's distaste. Whenever he would whine about missing a commercial, Kate would lean over and whisper something in his ear and he would stop and smile.

After the parade, Lanie, Espo, and the Ryans started to show up. Alexis was playing with Sarah Grace in the living room. The men had all joined her in the living room, watching a football game. Jenny and Lanie were sitting in the kitchen while Kate checked on dinner. Martha showed up soon and joined the ladies in that small chat. Jenny finally decided to ask, "So any word on when you two will be rescheduling your wedding? You two look very happy recently so I was just wondering."

Kate looked up shocked. She really had thought about it today because she felt like his wife already. She lived at the loft with him. gates had even eased up about them being together at work and now with the holidays starting it just felt right. "We really haven't talked about it. I was waiting until everything got better between us. We needed to find some solid ground after those couple months. We both went through a lot and Rick still hates that he can't remember what happened in that time."

Kate looked down at her hand and found her ring at her. A sadness came over her at that moment. They had been great for weeks. She began to wonder when Rick would bring it up but he didn't. She wondered if he was having second thoughts but never voiced her thoughts. Too scared to make them real. She looked at Lanie and as if she could read Kate's mind, Lanie added, "I am sure he is thinking the same thing. Don't rush it. Wait until the holidays are over then ask him."

"But what if he doesn't want to anymore? How do I handle that?" Kate's voice broke she was on the verge of tears. Just then Rick laughed at the guys arguing about the game and a warmth filled Kate. She knew he was happy again and hoped that he was happy with her too.

"You won't have to worry about that." came a voice behind her. Jim had overheard his daughter's conversation. "Katie, Rick is more in love with you now than ever before. He wants to marry you. Trust me. He just wants to do it right. Give him time. Focus on enjoying your last holiday season as a Beckett. I know by this time next year you will be a Castle, in every sense of the word." Jim smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Kate smiled as she looked back towards Rick. He smiled back at her. Soon dinner was ready and they all sat down to eat. Once the meal was complete, Alexis stated, "Every year after we eat my family goes around the table and tells what we are thankful for. This year my dad is letting me start so I am thankful for my family, as crazy as they are, my friends and for those who care for me. I have been blessed to now have my dad's co workers who are like uncles and an aunt to me. I am thankful for Kate, who treats me like her own even though I am not. She also keeps my dad safe, even though he can be annoying. She makes my dad happy and I could not ask for more. I am also thankful for the best dad a girl could ask for. He is funny and wild but also supportive and protective when he needs to be. I could not be happier and I look forward to what this next year brings. Who wants to be next?"

Jenny and Lanie went next, then Martha who was grateful just to have her whole family home safe and sound and happy. Espo and Ryan went after her, grateful to have their team all together again and the women in their lives to support them through the craziness that this year brought.

Jim was next. "Well for years now, the holiday season has been hard on Katie and I. We really only had us two for family left. We were haunted by days past and never could truly find the light and wonder of the season again. That is until Rick came into Katie's life. Rick, you have made my daughter the happiest I have ever seen her and that is all I could ever ask for. As a father yourself, I know that you know just how much your child's happiness means. Now I know Katie has a family and I feel like I have a place in it too. Thank you all for watching out for my daughter this through her trying times. You all are truly more than a father could ever ask for in terms of friends and family for his daughter." Kate had tears in her eyes and Rick released her hand as she got up from the table, moving to give her dad a hug. Kate whispered a thank you and an i live you into her dad's ear as he embraced her tightly. As she pulled back and moved closer to her seat, Alexis followed suit and hugged Jim as well. A soft smile painted itself across the young girl and was matched by every person at the table viewing the scene.

Next was Kate's turn. "This was a hard year. I am thankful for good friends who were willing to follow me down the rabbit's hole while I finally brought my mother justice and search for Castle. You four stood behind me through it all and for that I will never be able to thank you enough. Martha, you have stepped in and helped me in ways that I never thought another woman could. You have become the mother I would be proud to call mine and it meant so much to have you supporting me through everything this year. And Dad, I know I was challenging several times this year but thank you for being there and being incredible. I have to agree with Alexis, I also have the greatest dad in the world." Kate stood again and moved down the table and placed her hand on her dad's shoulder. Then she turned towards Alexis, "Alexis I don't know where to begin. You helped keep my hope alive so many times this summer. I know it was difficult to see me in that hole but thank you for being there when I came out. These last few weeks have made me realize just how you mean to my life as well. I am proud to know you and look forward to more shopping trip talks."

Alexis stood and hugged her then, adding "While spending more for dad's money."

"Hey!" Rick protested causing the entire room to erupt in laughter.

Kate shook her head the released Alexis. She moved back towards the head of the table and took her seat next to Rick and continued, "Finally I am grateful to be in love with you Rick. You are still the most childish, annoying, immature man I have ever met but that makes my hard days fun and my bad days better. I wouldn't change one thing about our relationship because it got us here and I am looking forward to what the next brings for us. I love you Rick. Always." Kate leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, causing the rest of the party to clap.

Lastly it was Rick's turn. He started out thanking everyone again for their support these last few months while he was gone and after he got back. "I know I can be difficult so thank you all for the support and space to figure this all out. I also want to say thank you to Espo, Ryan, Jenny, Lanie, and Jim for your support and love you gave my family while I was gone. Words will never be enough to express my gratitude for your actions."

"Week each at the Hamptons house could work." Espo joked under his breath.

"Sounds fair." Rick states back.

"Seriously?!" Both Ryan and Espo exclaim at once. When Rick nods in agreement, they both smile and say thank you.

"As for my family, I want to let you know that I am thankful for you all. I know I probably drove you crazy a few times this year but I could not have made it through without my amazing mother and incredible daughter. I am and always will be lucky to have you two in my life." He smiled at each woman that had been a large part of his life for years. He turned his gaze to Kate as he turned in his seat to face her fully, "And Kate, again there are no words. You have given me a love that most people will never know. Support when I never ask for it. You believe in me, even when the evidence points another way. I am blessed to share every day with you and learn a little bit more of the mystery that is you. Thank you for choosing me. I am looking forward to this next year because I know that it will be just one of many to come in our life together." Rick reached over and placed a butterfly kiss on Kate's lips as a blush formed over her cheeks.

"I told you he was different, Katie. I knew from that first phone call." Jim laughed as Rick sat back into his chair. The rest of the party joined him and soon the party was starting to leave.

Soon it was just Rick, Alexis, Jim and Kate left. Alexis and Kate were in the kitchen, cleaning away the dishes and laughing over something. Music was playing softly in the back ground. Jim was sitting in a chair near the couch but facing the scene in the kitchen. Rick turned to see the scene play out. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Rick asks out loud.

"Not sure son but just keep her this happy please. This is Katie at her truest self. I thought I list her when she lost her mom. Then she almost lost me too. She never got back here until this last couple years. You are perfect for her Rick. Don't wait too long to make her yours." Jim patted Rick's knee, like a father would while giving his son advice.

"I don't plan on it sir. Actually I need to talk to you about that." Rick turned away so Kate could not hear him and began to whisper to her dad. "What I am about to say is going to be a shock but I need you to not shout, okay?" Once Jim had nodded in agreement, Rick told him, "I want to marry Kate on Christmas Eve this year. Would you give your blessing to it."

"Always Rick." Jim had caught on to what that word meant to the couple and Rick knew it as soon as he saw the smile on his future father-in-law's face appear. "Am I invited?"

"Of course. She will need someone to give her away." Rick laughed. "It will be on Christmas Eve at the New York Public Library." Rick continued to smile knowing this was the last thing he had to take care of before the ceremony could take place. Just then he heard the water turn off and knew the girls would be coming back to them soon. "I will have Alexis fill you in later. Just don't tell Kate. It's a surprise."

"Sounds perfect." Jim winked, noting Rick's excitement about this plan.

"What sounds perfect?" Kate questioned behind Rick, hand on her hips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: sorry if there are errors... bad docs program on cellphone and no beta... i try to catch most errors before posting but can't catch them all... here is the rest of Thanksgiving... next two chapters with cover some holiday family fun fluff and maybe a little m-rated fun then the wedding fun begins... reviews are welcome!**

"I was planning out a trip to a Christmas tree farm and your dad suggested that we turn it into a family outing. What do you think?" Rick covered fast.

"Sounds great. So we go get a tree?"

"Yeah and while they are delivering it, your dad suggested that we going skating at Rockefeller Center. I thought that you, me, Jim, Mother, and Alexis could enjoy a bit of time on the ice. You up for it? We could go next weekend." Rick's joy oozed out with every word.

Kate moved to sit down next to Rick and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I will try. I want to do this. It could be our new holiday tradition." Kate smiled at Rick then her father. She knew that Christmas had not been the same for either of them for years. Now maybe things could be different.

"Maybe one weekend we can go shopping and get some hot cocoa at Serendipity." Alexis added.

"It all sounds great. I will try to work it out but never know when a body will drop. Maybe we can plan it off the days I am not on call. That way we can all enjoy it."

"Great thing about being retired, I can do things whenever I want to. I'm in." Jim stood and laughed. "Well it has been a great evening but I need to get home. Rick, Alexis, thank you for a great day."

"You are welcome anytime, Jim." Rick reached out to shake his hand. Jim took it grateful.

"Here I will walk you to the door dad." Kate stood up and patted Rick on the shoulder.

Alexis stood as well and gave Jim a hug. "Thanks for coming." Then she whispered, "I will call you later to make all the plans." Alexis then moved out of the hug and he saw a mischievous smile grow on her face. Jim nodded in agreement then moved towards the door.

Once at the front door, Kate went to give her dad a hug. "Thanks for coming dad. I glad you had a good time."

"Me too Katie. It is good to see you so happy. Rick is good for you. His whole family is. You deserve to be happy like this." Jim looked over her shoulder at Rick and Alexis laughing and joking in the living room. "You deserve to smile. Your mother would be happy for you sweetie. I still feel that she led you to him. Afterall it was your mom's book that got you into read his novels, which lead to you to working together and eventually falling for one another."

"I am Dad and I think so too. I have been thinking a lot about her recently. This time of year also brings out my memories of her." Kate's face showed a hint of sadness over her words then she pressed through the clouds in her mind. "I am determined to enjoy this time of year though. Rick and Alexis are making it easy as well."

"Its just good to see the old you back. Go enjoy the rest of you evening with your family and don't worry so much about the future. It will all happen when it is suppose to." With that Jim gave his daughter a hug and left.

Kate went into the living room and Alexis stood and gave Rick a hug goodnight. She then moved towards Kate. "Goodnight Kate. Thank you for a great day."

"Goodnight Lex and thank you. You helped out more than I did." Kate softly stated as she hugged the young woman in her arms.

"I'm not so sure about that. Having you dad here felt like we finally had a complete family for dinner tonight. I can't wait to do more holiday stuff now." With that Alexis let go of Kate and headed upstairs.

"Me too Lex." Kate called after her as she moved into the living room and found Rick stretched out on the couch. She snuggled up into his side, placing her head softly on his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her and a content sigh drift softly out of him. "Thank you for today, Rick." Kate whispered as she settled deeper into his side and took on his warmth.

"Always Kate. Wait until Christmas. You will love the holiday season in the Castle household." Rick smiled the placed a gentle kiss into her hairline.

"I already know I will." Kate stated but with some restraint.

Rick pick up the longing in her voice and asked, "Kate, what is it? What's bothering you?"

Kate debated on whether to bring this up now. Would it ruin a perfect day? Or could it finally bring them closer to being fully together? "Well," Kate started. Rick turned towards her to urge her to continue. "I was wondering when we would start talking about. You know. The day."

"Day? What day?" Rick's face molded to support that confused tone that accompanied with words. He watched as Kate's eyes stared at the ring on her hand and her fingers wiggled it around, like they did when she was nervous about something. "Oh! That Day! As in what happened in May or when will we be doing it again?"

"We sort of know what happened in May and I am done looking backwards. What I am wondering is if we can talk about replanning it now." Kate was still staring down at her ring, scared to see Rick's face and his feelings on the matter. "I mean, we seem to be better now and on solid ground so why are we still waiting?"

"I feel the same way but I thought that we could take on one thing at a time. I know that the holiday season has always been challenging for you so I didn't want to throw too much at you at once. Why don't we take about it after the new year when we can put our minds to it and make it the perfect day for us." Rick eased Kate's face up and she saw a dazzling smile brush across his face and knew in an instant that he meant every word.

"So you still want to marry me?" Kate asked, a little ashamed she had to but needed the answer as well.

Rick could see the uncertainty in her eyes and it caused his heart to break. "Of course I do. Kate you are the woman I love and the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have been in love with you so long that I can not imagine my life without you in it." Rick pulled her on top of his lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her as if he was shielding her from the world. He continued, whispering in her ear, "You are the reason I get up in the morning. The reason I breath. My goal in life now is to make you happy and feel loved and safe. As long as I accomplish that each day I feel like my day was successful. I need you in my life now Kate so yes I want to marry you. I have wanted nothing more than that for years now."

Kate sat back to look Rick in the eye and he saw what his words did to her. She had the most beautiful smile spread across her face and tears falling from her eyes. She reach out and kissed him deeply and passionately. She could never match his words but her actions always seemed to do for him what his words did for her.

Finally a few moments later, Kate pulled away and stood up off Rick's lap; against his wishes. She held out her hand and said, "Let's go to bed so I can show you just how much I love you." Rick stood and grabbed her hand then followed her into their bedroom for a night filled with passionate love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: sorry folks hard to be in a Christmas state of mind when having migraines and makng Halloween decortions... here is some Christmas family fluff**

**i own none of this show... wish i did thou**

"We have to leave early today. Remember?" Rick asked as they sat at Kate's desk and she finished up some paperwork she had been working on for about three hours now.

"Leave early?" Espo glanced over confused along with Ryan, both overhearing Rick and Kate's conservation.

"Does Beckett know how to do that?" Ryan asks, joking and being met by a terrifying look from Kate.

"Yes, I know how to do that. I just don't much because I am always doing the paperwork you guys don't do." Kate jabs back at both of the men, causing Rick to chuckle under his breath.

"So what are the plans tonight?" Ryan asked, ignoring Kate's pointed jab.

"If you must know we are going skating at Rockefeller Center as a family. My dad, Alexis, me and Rick. Even Martha is coming along. Then we are heading to Serendipity for hot cocoas. We are going to enjoy the holidays as a family this year, since we should have been one by now." Kate explains, noting the last bit under her breath so that Rick doesn't pick up on her disappointment too much.

"Sounds like something out a Hallmark Christmas movie. Too fluffy for me." Espo comments.

It was Kate's turn to laugh because that was she would have thought as well a couple years ago. It still amazed her how much knowing Castle had truly changed her over the years. It had been two weeks since the ideas were discussed at Thanksgiving dinner and they had already had a family Christmas shopping day occur. She found that instead of dreading it, by the end of the day she was laughing and enjoying Rick and Alexis' company to the point she didn't want the day to end. Walking through the holiday themed streets with Rick's arm wrapped around her and Alexis' arm hooked through her on the other side made her feel as if she had always belonged in this small family.

She had done all her shopping except for Alexis and Rick themselves. Kate planned another day trip for her and Alexis to go shopping alone to get Rick's gift. She had a perfect gift idea but wanted Alexis to sign off on it first, making sure that Rick will truly enjoy it. Rick had done them same for them to get something for Alexis.

"Well I am actually looking forward to it. I am actually looking forward to Christmas this year and intend to enjoy every minute of the holiday season as well. No more Grinch from me." Kate noted standing and watched as Rick did as well.

He reached out for her coat and held it open for her to step into. He then wrapped her scarf, well the one she had borrowed from him that morning, around her neck as she buttoned up her jacket. He then turned and pulled on his jacket and scarf himself as she gathered up her belongings. She powered down her computer then waived to the guys as she passed them and took Rick's arm. He walked them to the elevator and as they entered it, both were still smiling contently.

"They will be here soon. Don't worry Rick. Here put on your skates." Kate watched as Rick scanned the crowd again looking for the familiar faces they were expecting.

"I know. I am just worried. Alexis is never late." Rick sighed and sat down, unlacing the skates and placing them on his feet. "I just hope nothing went wrong. She said she was going out with my mother and your father for a little more Christmas shopping." Rick had asked her to run a couple last minute errands for the wedding so Alexis planned it to work into the rest of her shopping she needed to do today.

Kate reassured him as her hands laced into his, "I am sure she is fine, Rick. One of them would have called if not." Just as she finished they both hear someone call out their names through the crowd and looked up at the caller.

Alexis was charging towards them with skates in one hand and a boy's hand in the other. Rick and Kate were both stunned. They knew that Alexis had been interested in a boy right at the end of the school year last year but then when Rick went missing, nothing else was said about it. Alexis reached out to give them both a hug, a smile spread wide across her face. "Dad, Kate, this is Max, my study partner from school." Alexis introduced the young man with her.

He was about a year older than her but looked more like three years older. His sandy blonde hair peeked out of the beenie he was wearing. Along with it was a grey turtleneck, dark jeans, a large tan coat and scarf. He looked well put together and presentable. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Castle. Detective Beckett. Alexis has told me so much about both of you."

Rick was still in shock over the boy's arrival so Kate reached out and shook his hand adding, "Pleasure to meet to you too. If the information about came from Alexis, you can believe every word. She never lies at all." Kate smiled at the young man and saw just how scared he was in his eyes. She nudged Rick to pull him out his shook state. It worked.

"Yes it is great to meet you. Alexis has told us a bit about you last May." Rick extended his hand for Max to shake as well.

"Thank you Mr. Castle. And I agree, Detective Beckett. Alexis never does lie. Also thank you for allowing me to tag along. I have never skated here before. It looks like fun." Max was bursting with enthusiasm but it was still laced with a bit of fear in each word. Kate smiled wider to try to ease his nerves. Alexis snuggled closer to the arm she was hanging onto, to perform the same action.

Alexis and Max made their way the rink, Kate right behind them. Rick was going to wait for his mother and Jim to show before joining her. As he waited, he watched Kate skate around the rink. A vision of pure bliss and beauty. He felt his heart swell with love all over again. She had this joy and wonder about her as she danced and skated along with the music that played. He was about to give up waiting on the others and join her, desperate to be near her again, when his mother's familiar "Darling!" broke through the crowd. He smile and waved them over. Neither had skates or intended on using any. Rick greeted each as the finally stood in front of him.

"Where are the others?" Jim asked.

"Already on the ice." Rick pointed out in front of them and they located Alexis with her arm hooked in Max's as they both laughed. Next they saw Kate skating with a small little girl, showing her how to move easily on the ice without falling. A gently smile spread across Rick's face as he pictured Kate doing the same with their child one day. Kate giggled and cheered as the little girl move forward the ease.

Rick moved towards the ice deciding he had been away from her long enough. As he skated up to her, the little turned away from Kate and skated away, waving behind her. "You are perfect at that." Rick whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"What?" Kate rested her head against Rick's shoulder for a second before he moved to her side and started moving them along the rink.

"Being a mother." His words and tone took Kate by surprise. They were soft and said with a confidence and strength that she never knew he had. "I knew it the first time you had dinner with Alexis. I am glad she had you in her life these last few years. You are the mother we both wanted for her." Rick leaned in and kissed her cheek as a beautiful pink hue grew across it.

The couple skated and talked effortlessly as time passed. Jim and Martha looked on as they saw the love Rick and Kate had for one another grow deeper again. Jim knew that this was a perfect way for the two lovers to find their way again.

Soon the cool air of the afternoon turned crisp and chilly in the early evening hours. Rick moved towards the side of the rink to exit but Kate had stayed out a little longer.

Alexis and Max left the rink a while back as well, returning their skates and walking around the park; studying the atmosphere and Christmas decorations around the rink.

Rick sent the small crowd ahead to the shop to get a table for them and start on their cocoas. He pleasantly sat and watched as Kate slid across the ice with an elegant grace. She swayed and danced with the music that played. He even caught her singing along a few times. There was a peace about this version of her. She was not the tough as nails Beckett he had seen for years at the precinct. She also was not the shadowed version he saw at home either. This one was as if the world disappeared and she was in her own bubble. Able to release all the masks she had to wear and show her true heart. She continues to sway and move and the crowds of skaters thins out to a few stragglers.

Just as he is about to call her out, the rink's music starts to play "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift. Kate starts to skate a bit more driven and focused, as if she was performing along with the music. Rick watches as she sways, swoops, and glides across the ice with a precise grace. He watched has her arms sliced through the air, fingers dancing along with the piano of the music. She threw a couple spins in from time and time, as if dancing in a ballroom to the song. She dropped low to the ice a one point, so low that Rick thought that she was hurt, but then she slowly raised up along with the music. He listened to the song and watched as she acted out the melody and danced out the lyrics. This scene brought tears to his eyes and a smile to his lips.

"She always wanted to be an ice skater." Jim whispered behind him as he moved to Rick's side and the music slowed. "She was always graceful and beautiful."

"Why did she stop?" Rick couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. The song ended and a pop version of a Christmas song started up. Kate's speed picked up a bit and she started to bounce along with the song.

"Her mother died." Jim took a breath. He knew that Kate had not shared this with Castle yet but he knew it was time. "Johanna would bring her down her as their day trip this time of year. She was the skater in the family. Kate learned from her mom and loved it. They were to go the day after she died. Kate never put skates on again after that. She never had the heart to. Guess her walls are really gone." Jim nudged Rick in the shoulder in a jokingly manner.

"And I intend to make sure they never come back." Rick responded as if promising her father and the universe of that fact. The two men fell silent as they watched Kate skate a bit longer. Finally when the last few people left the ice, kate moved towards the exit and returned her skates.

JIm walked ahead of them, letting the two lovers enjoy the peace that the evening brought. "Thank you." Kate whispered softly as she cuddled closer into Rick's side.

"For what?"

"For giving me back that feeling. Those memories. Skating was something that my mom and I did together. It was too painful before to even think about it. Now I can't wait to go back." She leaned up and placed a sweet butterfly kiss on his cheek. "So thank you."

"I'm glad you are happy Kate." Rick grinned extravagantly, pleased with the success of the night's activity. "Plus I got a show out of it. You are really good at skating Kate. I can't wait to go see what show you put on next time." Kate playfully slapped Rick's chest as they entered Serendipity. They joined the rest of the group and all smiled and joked the rest of the night away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: another update real quick... wanted to build on Kate's position in the family... plus on Alexis' love interest... we are getting closer to the wedding... looks like one more chapter then the wedding begins**

**i own none of this**

Rick was entering the loft, leaving Kate at work while he met with the caterer and baker for the wedding. Alexis had been home since her early morning class ended. She was not due home until tomorrow for winter break, then she would be there until a week after Rick and Kate were to return from their honeymoon. "Pumpkin, what are you doing home?"

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Alexis' tone was serious and straightforward.

"Of course. What's up sweetie?"

"I want to know if I can bring Max to the wedding. We have been dating and getting serious all summer long. He was there when you were gone and helped keep me together. That's why I invited him skating last week. I wanted you all to meet him and see how it felt have him near my whole family. I really like him Dad."

Rick was taken back by her statement. He knew that she was involved with this guy but didn't know just how far along it was. He saw the desire in her eyes. she wanted her dad's approval still and he knew that this is how she was getting it. He did not know Max too well but the bit of time they shared that night showed that Max truly cared about Alexis. Rick crossed the room to her and wrapped her in his arms, "I am so sorry that you had to go through everything this summer but I am glad Max was there for you. I would love for him to escort you to the wedding. Just make sure he knows it is a surprise so he doesn't say anything to Kate. I think we should have him over for dinner tonight. You two have plans?"

"We were going to have dinner with his folks. Since they lives on the west coast, he doesn't see them often. This is the first time I will meet them. I am kind of nervous actually."

"You are perfect. They will love you and if not then they are the ones that will lose out." Rick's face beamed with fatherly pride.

"Thanks Dad." Alexis gave him a hug then bounced up the stairs. As she reached the landing, she stopped and turned. She ran down the stairs and leaped back into his arms again. "For everything. You are the best father a girl could ask for. You know?"

"I know. We can have him over another night. Enjoy tonight." Alexis ran back up the stairs to get ready.

Hours later, Kate unlocked the front door to the loft and was met with a hearty smell of pot roast and potatoes. She closed the door behind her and removed her jacket. While hanging it up she kicked off her shoes as she always did. It always made her smile that she would kick them off at the door but they always made their way to her part in the closet. Rick. She smiled and giggled. "What smells so good?" She called as she entered the kitchen.

"Pot roast, mashed potatoes, gravy and veggies my dear Detective." Rick answered as he watched her move towards him and smile up at him.

"Smells amazing Rick but you really didn't have to cook. We could have done take out."

"I wanted to Kate. I have missed cooking for you."

"Well if it tastes as good as it smells, I will stop complaining." Kate joked as she leaned up, braced herself on his arm and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She turned and saw a few boxes and bags in the corner of the living room. "Is Alexis home?" Rick could hear the slight excitement in her voice and it made his heart jump knowing that she wanted to spend time with his daughter too. None of his previous relationships had been like that, even her own mother, so that fact that Kate was willing to share time with Alexis made him fall in love with her more.

"Yes she is. She is upstairs."

"Will she be joining us for dinner?"

"Nope. I have plans unfortunately." Alexis called as she moved down the stairs. Her dress was pretty and her hair and makeup made her look elegant.

Rick's fatherly pride was beaming again as Kate stated "Lex, you look beautiful. Big plans?"

"She is having dinner with Max's folks." Rick explained crossing to Kate's side. "She is a bit nervous." He whispered in her ear when he ended his journey.

Kate caught on and crossed to met Alexis at the bottom of the stairs. "Alexis, don't worry. Everyone is nervous meeting the family the first time. I was."

"You were?"

"Oh yes. You mean so much to Rick and meeting you the first time and actually spending time with you. I was a nervous wreck. Not only was a woman coming into his world but I was also the reason he put his life in danger several times before you and I got to spend any real time together. You dad trusted me but you had no reason to. I knew I would never get anywhere with your father if you didn't approve of me. I never wanted him to be in a position where he would have to chose between us because I knew he would chose you and I would lose him."

"Really? I didn't even see it. How did you cope with it."

Kate escorted her to the couch by wrapping her arm around the young woman. "You helped me. You smiled at me and the gentleness in your smile and ease of your welcome helped me realize that I was scared for nothing. I know we have had our ups and downs over the years Lex but that night I knew you were a friend and would be in my life for a long time to come. After that I relaxed. Just remember, you can't make people love you but you can give them the chance."

"Thanks Kate." Alexis wrapped her arms tightly area Kate's neck and hugged her tightly. "For everything. You have been the mom I asked for these last years. Even when we weren't getting along, you always cared. You were always there." Alexis leaned back and said "Thank you, Kate."

"Always Alexis." Kate pulled the young woman in for a hug feeling her own pride but not sure why.

Just then a knock sounded through the loft. Alexis jumped up and ran towards the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by Max with roses in his arms. Max gasped as he saw Alexis fully for the first time. Rick and Kate stood in the background and watched as the young man tried to recover his thoughts. He pushed the flowers towards Alexis wordlessly, to which she responded "They're beautiful." She brought them to her nose and breathed deep, taking in the smell deep into her lungs.

"So are you." Max stumbled the words out, still in awe of Alexis' appearance. She stepped back and Kate was at her side to take the flowers from her. Alexis smiled at Kate, knowing Kate would put them in water and place them in her room for her. "Shall we?" Max held out his arm and smiled at Alexis, recovered finally.

"Yes." Alexis grabbed her coat and purse the waived at Kate and Rick. "Night Dad. Night Kate."

"Have a good night Alexis."

"Night sweetie." Rick called behind Alexis just as the door shut behind her. He looked at Kate and said, "I am going to feel bad when Ryan and Espo get a hold of him. He is a good kid. They are going to scare the hell out of him." Rick chuckled as he shook his head.

"They already met him but I wouldn't let them give him the second degree." Kate was busy placing the flowers in water to see the hurt flash across Rick's face.

"What? When?"

Kate turned to see Rick hurt and anger flood his face as he realized it was during the period he was gone. "She hadn't told them that she was serious about him yet. I knew though. That's why when he showed up at the precinct one day with her when she was having a bad day and needed me, I told the boys to behave. Her dad deserved to scare him first." Katte moved closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Rick, she had him through the tough months and he is really a good kid."

Rick, still upset, whispered, "You all should not have had to go through those days though. She should never have needed him like that." He turned away from Kate, ashamed more than anything.

"Rick look at me." Kate coaxed his eyes to hers. "None of this is your fault. She would still have spent time with him. She just knows that when life is hard and times are thin, Max will be there. That was why she broke up with Ashley when you and Martha were in the Bank hostage situation. She had tried to contact him all day and he never was there for her but he wanted her there for him all the time."

"Really?" Rick was surprised that Kate had this detail about his daughter's life and he didn't.

"Yeah she told me one night. We sat up and I told her about all the times we saved each other. I was trying to ease her fear that we would never see you again. She loved it. I even told her what I told the kidnapper that day and what I told you when I came here that first night together. She told me about her break ups with Ashley and Pi; why those relationships didn't work out. She told me how Max was different and how she knew she felt something deeper for him. She told me about a couple of their dates even. He took her dancing on the rooftop of his apartment once. Dinner and dancing under the stars. He surprised her with it to cheer her up because she told him how you used to dance with her too."

"Wow. He really does care for her."

"He really does. He asked my permission to date her about four days before we found you. He felt bad that he couldn't ask you but he knew that Alexis looked to me like a mom and so I had to do until you got back. I won't be surprised if he asks you next time he is here."

"I wouldn't have a problem with that. He seems to have his head on, which makes him better than Pi, and cares deeply for Lex, which beats Ashley." Rick chuckled remembering how much he disliked both guys. Something in him always told him they weren't right for his daughter.

"Come on Castle, feed me and I will dish you in on the on goings of the women in your life while you were gone." With that Rick and Kate enjoyed a hearty home cooked meal and stories of when he was missing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: wanted three more chapters of family holiday fluff before he big event... saw the ad for it tonight... hoping to have mine posted and this story done before it airs... needed some more Alexis and Kate bonding to explain why Alexis was so willing to plan out the wedding for Kate... hope this helps.**

**i own none of this expect the spelling and grammer errors**

"Rick I really think that one is too tall and big for the loft." Kate glanced up at the tree again.

"I have to agree, Dad. I think it is too big. We really don't need a repeat of that Christmas we had the tree that bent like something out of the Grinch." Alexis and Kate both stifled a laugh as Rick's face fell. "How about we look over here Dad? Kate you can go look over there." Alexis pulls her dad away from Kate before an argument could come up.

When she was sure she had put enough distance between them and Kate, Alexis smacked her dad's arm hard. "Are you trying to give everything away?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is no way that tree will fit in our house. I could only fit in a place like the Hamptons house or a room with tall ceilings."

"I just thought it was pretty. I want our first tree as a family to be perfect. I mean this is the first tree that we all will be opening gifts by for the first time with Kate as a Castle officially. Everything has to be..."

"Perfect. I know Dad but please turn it down a notch. Kate is already suspicious since you and I have been sneaking around these last few days."

Alexis had stayed the night after her dinner with Max, which had not gone smoothly once his parents started discussing the fact that she was raised by a single father who had spent his last few years shadowing a NYPD Detective. A position that they did not think highly of. When the conversation turned towards her degree and future plans, it felt like Alexis had handed them the bullets for the firing squad. They tore down all her plans and decisions. They noted their disapproval of Max dating such a naive young woman, who believed that one person could exact change in the world.

Alexis blasted back with the examples that Kate and the rest of those she knew from the NYPD had given her, adding that although some were small in normal standings, to the victims they meant the world. Alexis battled with them over her choices and even the fact that their son chose to date her for her fire, passion, and drive for justice.

Max stayed silent the whole time, watching the scene unfold. Alexis turned to him for support, only to find him in shock and silent. Upset Alexis stood and left, followed shortly by Max. When he caught up to her finally in the street, she ripped into him for leaving her to find off his parents on her own and even called him a coward.

She was in tears when she crashed through the loft's front door. Rick called after her only to hear her door slam and her mumble to be left alone. Rick went to go check on her when Kate reached out her hand to stop him. Instantly knowing the situation, Kate crossed the room and went upstairs. Stopping momentarily at her door, Kate knocked softly on it. "Lex, its Kate. Can I come in sweetie?" Kate heard the door open and saw Alexis standing it the doorway, tears streaming down her face. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Why are guys so stupid?" Alexis let out between sobs. She fell on to her bed and Kate joined her, wrapping her up into a large side hug.

"Because they don't know how to act, ever. Look at your dad. I still have to remind him that he doesn't have to touch everything to look at it." Alexis chuckled softly into Kate's shoulder, Kate's objective met. She knew that it would take a lot to tear down this strong young woman down. Alexis had started to remind her so much of herself at that age; stubborn, strong willed, daring. "That is why we have to train them. What did Max do?"

Alexis told Kate all about the dinner and everything that Max's parents had said. How they tore her down for her dreams, her ideas of her future, even her relationship with their son.

"Well that is just their stupidity showing. What did Max say to all this?"

"That's just it. He said nothing." Alexis cuddled back into Kate's side and the safety she found there.

"Nothing?!" Kate was astonished that the same young man she had seen several times had just sat back and let this occur to the girl he cared about.

"Nope nothing. Kate it was awful. Then I left and he followed me and asked what I expected him to do. I told him, 'Stand up to them for me. You're suppose to care for me. Fight for me.' He told me that not all relationships are like the ones in movies and I needed to be real about this. That can't be right because you and Dad fought hard for each other, even with each other, for a future. You still are."

"Yes because a truly great love is worth fighting for. Like your dad told me, 'All fairy tales have trials so that only to truly worthy get the happy ending.' Only those that deserve it do." Kate looked down onto Alexis' broken spirit and reached up to wipe away her tears, "You will have that one day alexis and I just hope that it doesn't take you as long to recognize it as your father and I took."

"I hope so Kate." Alexis started to clean herself up when Kate reached out for a tissue and handed it to her. Alexis wiped away the rest of the tears.

"How about you and I get into our pjs, raid the freezer for ice cream and camp out in the living room watching movies. You know happy romantic comedies where they end up together in the end. We can have a girl's night and kick your dad out."

"I don't want to spoil your plans." Alexis comments shyly, enjoying the idea of a girl's night with a mom figure for once.

Kate laughed and patted Alexis' knee. "Are you kidding. Your dad has been putting off down work for the book launch and writing the next one for weeks. He can work for real for once while we play." Kate joked. Alexis started laughing and felt a weight drop off her shoulders as Kate stood to leave. "Go on, get in your pjs and I will meet you at the freezer in 10." Kate smiled as she exited the small room and shut the door behind her.

"Thank you." Rick's voice cut through the hallway softly like a ghostly moan. Kate spun and saw him standing across from the doorway, tears welling up in his eyes and streaks from the few that had already fallen.

"For what?"

Rick crossed to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, drawing her closely into him. "For being there for her. For being the fabulous, maddening, frustrating woman that I could never live without or figure out. For being my everything Kate. For making my world and life better than I could ever ask for, dream of, or want for." Rick spoke into her neck, whispering the last sentence into the shell of her ear that he had been moving to during his monologue.

"You can thank me by staying out of the living room for a few hours. I told Alexis that we could..."

"Have a girl's night in. I heard. I can make myself scarce for a few hours. She needs a compassionate and considerate mom now more than a pissed and overprotective dad. The tv is all yours." Rick bowed slightly then kissed Kate's lips softly and moved down the stairs with her.

Once the two women were both in pjs and the ice cream had been selected, the two settled into the living room and enjoyed a movie marathon. Rick found them hours later, curled up together on the couch, sleeping soundly and tissues clutched in their hands; the pain of bad boyfriends and loves long forgotten.

Rick had stolen a moment and snapped a photo on his phone of the two important women in his life peaceful and happy. A memento to keep forever of yet another reason his heart would always be Kate's.

Rick was pulled back to reality by Alexis literally snapping at him. "Sorry Lex. Just remembering the girl's night you and Kate had a couple weeks ago." A sly grin grew across his face as he remembers the photo that was now assigned to Alexis everytime she called him.

"What did you do dad?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Rick coyly tried to play off his grin that continued to grow.

"Dad! You promised no more photos after I got back from Paris. Let me see it."

Rick was going to fight her on it but he knew that it was pointless because she would just have Kate help her get to it someway. He pulled out his phone and showed her. Her reaction surprised him.

"Dad, it was wonderful. Can you forward that to me. I got to show Kate this." Before he could even agree, Alexis was already sending it to herself and Kate. "Now behave about the tree. I already got the one for the party at Q3 and got with the florist for the decorations at the library. Let's keep the decorations at home soft and subdued as well. Ease Kate into Castle Christmases" Alexis turned and ran off before Rick even respond.

Just then he heard Kate shout out that she had found one. He moved through the crowded tree lot to her and saw the tree she was looking at. It was perfect. Gorgeous wintergreen color, full branches with no holes where branches were missing, and it smelled of a delicious Christmas memory from one's past. Rick nodded in agreement and instantly set out to pay for it plus some fresh garlands for the fireplace. Once directions were given for delivery, the three set of home, excited for what other fun holiday activities could fill the last two and a half weekends before the holiday itself was upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: this is au version of everything... here is a little into the family fluff for you... next chapter starts the wedding chapters... should be about 2-3... plus the reception and a possible lead into a squeal... let me know what y'all think**

**again i own nothing but the errors**

"Kate are you okay in there?" Alexis and Rick were both worried. One moment they were laughing over breakfast and the next Kate was dashing through the loft to the bathroom. She had been will for a week and even took a couple sick days at home for it. She said she felt better the day before so planned on going out shopping with Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Jenny, and Sarah as a girl's day out. Rick was treating his girls out to a mani/pedi session for part of their Christmas gift. Kate did not know that this would be the beginning of her wedding prep. Alexis knew she was growing more and more suspicious as the day came closer so she planned the shopping trip as well.

"Maybe we should cancel tomorrow and take you to a doctor." Rick fretted as she came out the bathroom finally.

"I'm fine Rick. It is just a bug going around. I will have Lanie check me out at work to be sure. If she thinks I need neds or a real doctor then I will go." Rick looked at Kate like he would not believe her to fully support what she is saying. "I promise. Now I need to get cleaned up for work. What time are you two going to be done today?"

"I am having to go to Black Pawn for the office holiday party this morning then off to the precinct." Rick informed her as he followed her into their room. "Alexis has a lunch with some friends then back here for dinner. She said they might go shopping a bit."

Once in the quiet of their room, Kate sat down on their bed and started to gather herself up. Rick stood next to her and asked, "How is she doing by the way? About the Max thing."

"Still a bit raw about it but I think she is just more disappointed than anything. She wants what we have so badly. I was just like her at that age." Rick's face became painted with a worrisome expression. "She's strong Rick. She will make it through this. Thank you for giving her space to figure it out." Kate stood and kissed his cheek.

"I just don't want her to ever hurt. Either of you to. I just want to protect her."

"But pain and bad times make the good ones even sweeter." Rick looks at Kate with surprise. "What? Alexis is starting to rub off on me too." Kate chuckled as she pulled on a new sweater.

Rick laughed at the thought of his soon to be wife and daughter's relationship and closeness. He would never imagined that it would end up this way years ago when he met her at the signing party. Life with Kate was still a constant surprise. "I still want to kill that Max and his folks for what they did. They should be ashamed. I love that my daughter wants to make a difference in this world and change it for the better." Rick crossed, stood behind Kate and wrapped his arms low around her waist, "I especially love who inspired her as well. I could never be prouder of my two loves." Rick pressed a soft kiss to Kate's neck, behind her ear, in the way he knew drove her crazy.

"Behave Castle. I am already late." Kate moved away from Rick and out the room. As she moved towards the front door, Rick followed her. She clipped on her badge and holster as he pulled out her coat and scarf. She turned and stepped into the coat as Rick helped her into it. She turned to look at him and kiss him goodbye while he placed the scarf around her neck. "Be safe out there, Kate. I love you."

"I love you too Rick. See you later today."

With a soft kiss she turned and set off out the door.

"Wait Kate!" Alexis called as she entered the hallway. Kate turned to see the young red head running to the door with a thermos in hand. "Coffee to go. To keep you warm. It is really cold out there and we don't want you sick again."

"Thanks Lex. See you tonight." Kate hugged Alexis and set off for the day.

The elevator ride down to the parking garage had not gone well and Kate was sick again before she got into her car. Same occurred when she got to work. She had hoped that her coffee would settle her stomach but the warm drink that was normally her daily nectar had a reverse reaction today.

While in the bathroom cleaning up from her recent nausea bought, Kate's phone rang. She saw Lanie's name light up on her screen. She slid the phone into the accept position and said, "Sup Lanie?"

"Kate are you okay? You sound awful and the guys said you looked worse this morning. Everything okay?"

"Not sure. Any chance you could go with me somewhere for an hour or two real quick?" Kate finished drying her hand and picked up the phone, placing it between her shoulder and ear as she finished in the bathroom.

"Sure Kate. Where are we going?"

"I didn't want to scare Rick and Alexis if this turned out to be nothing but I need to go see a doctor. I am not getting better at all. If anything, I am getting worse."

"I'll meet you at your car in five minutes." Lanie agreed without challenging Kate further. She knew it was useless anyway. If it was bad she didn't want Kate to hear it alone and could help her tell Rick and everyone else.

"Thanks Lanie." Kate hung up just as she opened up Gates' door. She told the captain what was going on and where she was heading. Kate told those boys that she had an errand to run real quick and would be back. She grabbed her stuff, glanced at the elevator and decided that the stairs would be a safer route.

After a quick examination and conversation with the doctor, Kate sat on the table awaiting test results. The doctor had already ruled out most colds and viruses since she did not have a fever. They drew blood and that was what she was waiting to hear back on. The doctor had promised a urgent status on it

Kate had been playing with sending a text to Rick for the last ten minutes. It seemed like time had stopped. She kept looking at the door and studying everything in the room the would look back at the clock on her phone only to see a minute has gone by. Just as she was about to stand and find out what was taking so long he door opened.

"Where is Kate, guys?" Rick entered the break room with her lunch in hand only to find her nowhere to be found.

"She said she had an errand to run and would be back. That was about an hour ago." Espo informed him.

Ryan's voice was laced with concern when he asked, "Is she okay? Is she still sick or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"She got sick while at work." Ryan explained. "We just want to make sure that she is not trying to over do it."

"She will be fine. I will check on her and if she is still not okay, I will drag her to a doctor. Under Gates' orders if I have to." Rick chuckled trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"Lanie! What are you doing?" Kate was trying to bring her heart rate back down after hoping the doctor would be coming with answers finally.

"Worrying bout you. You have been back here so long. Any clue what is going on?"

"No cold, flu, or normal virus since no fever. They drew some blood and I am waiting on the results."

"You don't think it could be..." Lanie glanced down at Kate's stomach then back at her.

"What? No way. It can't be. I'm not even..." Kate trailed off as she started doing math in her head. It had been months since her and Rick had been together except that night. Since then they had started back into the paced they had when they first got together. She knew they were active but they were safe about it too. Except that one night. "Oh god Lanie." Kate whispered as the possibility entered her mind.

Lanie reached out for Kate's hand and was about to comfort her when the doctor entered the room. "I would say that congratulations are in order Miss Beckett. You are pregnant."

"Kate spaced out after that. Lanie took all the information she needed and helped Kate to the car. She called Gates and told her that Kate was not feeling better and would be taking another sick day. Lanie drove Kate to her apartment.

The entire time since the doctor told her the news, Kate kept staring at her stomach and rubbing her hands on it. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mom. She was having Richard Castle's child. A dopey grin spread across her face. It was soft and pleasant, as if she could not want for more. Lanie was surprised that Kate had not freaked out yet. Finally once they were settled into her couch, Lanie asked, "Kate are you okay?"

"Are you kidding Lanie? I am happy. Not that doesn't cover it. I am ecstatic. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mom!"

"Really?! You're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seemed to freak out everytime something big happened in the past and this is HUGE!"

"Yes but that was the old Kate. I know that I have people around me who will help me with this. Plus you really think Rick will leave me to take care of this child by myself. No he will be there every step of the way. Right?" Kate joyous expression started to be clouded by fear.

"Girl! Writer boy would have to be crazy to not want to have a baby with you." Lanie moved so that Kate was looking her in the eye. "I don't know who is going to be more excited about this baby; Rick, Martha, Alexis the boys or your dad. This kid is going to be spoiled and loved from its first breath." Lanie placed her hand on top Kate's, which has not left her stomach since the doctor have her the news.

"I know Rick is going to be a great dad because he raised Alexis." Lanie snorted at this comment but Kate ignored her and continued, "But I just hope I am a good mom. I have no idea what I am doing."

"From watching you with Alexis and what she and Rick have told me, not to mention the boys, you are already a great mom. This kid will be lucky to have you as a mom." Lanie reassured her. Kate felt a warmth build in her. "So how are you going to tell Rick?"

Kate sat there and thought about it deeply for a few minutes. Finally she popped up and shouted, "I got it! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Lanie questioned as she was drug through the apartment. Kate grabbed their jackets as she dashed to the door, excitement bubbling out of her. This was going to be a holiday season that none of them would forget.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: one final chapter leading up to the wedding... i started writing the wedding tomorrow and will post all at once... enjoy**

**i own none of this... just the errors**

"Sir can I have a word?" Rick ducked his head into Gates' office quietly.

"Come in Mr. Castle. What can I do for you?"

"I need help with something for the wedding. As you know it is just two days away and I have yet to figure out a way to get Kate to the Library that won't make her suspicious. I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? I am so in over my head with this. Everything else has been handled but I just can't seem to get my bride there. Alexis has shot down every idea I have come up with for a week. I am starting to get really worried d that this won't happen."

"Mr. Castle I need you to be serious with me for a moment." Gates stated as she crossed the room, shut the door and took a seat in the chair next to him. "Weddings are hard enough to plan when both parties know about it. Are you sure you want to surprise her with one? Beckett doesn't seem to be the type of person to like surprises so do you have a plan if this goes south?"

"I do." Rick stated and Gates could hear all his worst fears playing out in those two words.

"I do believe that. You are doing thus from a place of love, something I must respect, but will Kate be happy with this wedding you chose for her? You have to think about that."

"Sir we know each other well enough to know what the other likes and dislikes. She surprised me with the best birthday gift and party last year. She has been surprising me since we meet, and does every day. I just want to give her something that takes time, effort, and thought to let her and the rest of the world see that she is the most important thing to me."

"That's all I needed to hear. I will get her there." Gates stood and showed him out her office before finishing her statement, "She is very luck to have found that kind of devotion and love, not a lot if women do. I hope she knows that."

"Truly sir, I am the lucky one and I am grateful each and every day."

"Good well you make sure everything else is ready. Don't worry about your bride. I will get her there. That is a promise Rick." Gates shut the door in Rick's very surprised face. She had just called him by his first name. It was very personal and informal, which was new for her. Maybe she is finally warming up to me. Rick laughed at the thought the moved out of the precinct. He was to meet Alexis, Lanie, Jim, Jenny, Maddie, and the Mayor in thirty minutes at the Library for the rehearsal. He could not believe that in less than forty eight hours Kate would be his wife. He just hoped that she liked the surprise.

The boys snuck away, under Gates' order to retrace evidence for their current case, so that they could attend the rehearsal for a couple minutes. Once the entire party knew the plan and where they were to be, Rick released them all; getting well wishes in return of goodbyes.

Castle had told Kate he had a quick day trip for a book tour the day before so that he could get everything together for the big day without her catching on. He also wanted to be away from her in these last days because he knew his excitement was getting the better of him and she would find out. Everyone had worked too hard for that to happen.

He watched as Alexis discussed and instructed the last few details with the florist. The chairs were ready to be set up the next day. Alexis had selected to leave two chairs open with special bows and photos on them, one for Kate's mom and the other for Roy Montgomery. Rick knew that Alexis wanted to help make Kate feel like everyone was there for her, including those she had lost along the way. The photos were two of Kate's favorites, one for each person missing. Looking at the photos, Rick knew that Kate would be moved by the tribute that his daughter had set up.

"So are you ready for this?" a calm voice asked behind him.

"I feel like I have been waiting for this day forever. I just want to make her happy." Rick looked into the eyes of his future father in law and saw a pride that he had never seen but felt himself.

"I know Rick and you do. She has never come close to talk serious relationship level with any guy I ever met. I knew you were different the first time she told me about you."

"How?"

"There was this tone in her voice. She was annoyed, trust me she was, but she was also curious. She didn't know what to make of you. As time past and you two became partners, that curiosity grew. I call and we talk at least once a month. The entire time she was dating that doctor or the detective do you know how many times so talked about them?" Rick shrugged unsure how to answer that question. "Only like once or twice for both total. But I heard about you and your... how did she put it? Oh yeah your unique perception of the cases you two were working. I knew she was falling for you well before anyone else. That summer apart, while she was healing, I tried to get her to reach out to you and tell you. But our Katie is a stubborn one. I finally convenienced her write everything she was feeling down. It was something her mom did a lot. Well I went to the cabin while you were gone and got the journal for her, hoping reading it would help her through the search. When you got back, she asked me to store it away. I suggested that she let you read it. She agreed but was too scared to give it to you herself so sue asked me to do it. She said I would know that right time. I think this is it." Jim slid a small black journey out of his jacket and handed over to Rick. "This is as close to the truly honest Kate you will ever get. Be careful reading it and how you use the knowledge on those pages."

"I will." Rick done at tue book and clasped it between his two hands as if it was the original bible itself. He intended to read it and worship every word inside.

"Make her happy Rick. That is all her mother and I could ever ask for." Jim patted Rick's shoulder then moved towards Alexis. He hugged her as she reminded him to come get his suit the next day and what time to be at the Library on Christmas Eve. He smiled and kissed her forehead like a grandpa would then left.

So Rick and Alexis were ready to leave, all the details covered. Since his cover was that he would be out of town, Rick headed towards the Savoy hotel. Alexis headed over to a friend's house, afraid that her excitement would blow the surprise as well. She had told Kate that they would all be together as a family on Christmas Eve so it was not a big deal. Kate had agreed.

Once settled into his suite, Rick sat down on the couch to read Kate's journal. He was a bit apprehensive at first. It was afterall Kate's so he felt like he was stealing away her secrets. But she had told her father to give it to him so that there would be no secrets. Finally succumbing to that idea, Rick opened the journal and read the first few entries.

At first they were very clinical. All about her pain levels and physical afflictions from the shooting. Finally about six days after she started writing and about two weeks after was shot, Rick noticed and entry with his name in it. How could Rick want or love someone as broken as me? He deserves better! Rick felt a pain in his chest as his heart broke again for Kate. As he read on, she started to write about the dreams she was having.

In one passage, she depicted a dream where he had been faster and took the bullet for her. She saw him die and said the same words to him and he had to her that day. Afterwards Alexis blamed her for Rick's death and Kate could not recover from all the guilt and sorrow. She tried to bury herself in her work but the new boss was making it very difficult to do that. Kate finally had enough and quit. She drove out of town and kept driving until she reached the beach. There was where she stayed and lost all contact with the world she knew before. She started over; new life, new home, new job, even a new name. She had chosen the name she hoped he would call her one day, Kate Castle. She never came to love again because to her, her love had been passed up due to stupid pride and this was the only way to pay her debt.

Rick kept reading as she released that her subconscious had been try to tell her she was in love with him since early on in the partnership and she should have told him so many times but her pride got in the way. Finally he reached the last passage. Through tear filled eyes and with damp cheeks he read it:

He deserves a woman who can love him openly. One who is not broken and walled up. One who is free to give him a whole heart in return of his. I want to be that woman. I want to be the one that wakes up and drifts off in his arms each day. The one who he shines that special smile on. The one that is bathed in his affection and love each and every moment for the rest of my life. I want a life with him. A marriage, a family, a future with him by my side as true partners. No secrets. No hiding. No fear. They took away so much from me but I will not let them take my happiness. I want to be Kate Castle. I want Richard Castle in anyway he will have me. I will wait for eternity for him to forgive my lie, cowardness, and weakness over the years if it means we are together in the end. I am his. Always.

Rick could not believe what he had just read. It was written two days before she found him at the book signing. He knew it took a lot for her to come see him but this was so much more than he ever expected. Touched by her words, Rick knew that the wedding was a perfect way to show Kate that he was determined too. He wanted her and he had been hers for quite sometime. Always.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: here we go... the wedding... enjoy!**

Rick glanced at his phone for what felt like the millionth time. 8:35am. He had not be to sleep at all the night before. As he laid on his back staring up at the ceiling one single thought kept playing over in his mind. Today is the day Kate becomes my wife. A giddiness rushed over him every time he thought about it. This was it. He could not believe it was finally here. In a few short hours he would be heading to the Library to get ready for the ceremony that would change his life. He was more excited and nervous than last time, mostly because he was not sure how Kate would react. He rolled over and sent Kate a text message real quick, knowing she would be up.

"Morning beautiful."

His phone vibrated almost instantly with Kate's response. "Hey handsome."

Knowing his voice would give away that he was up to something, Rick decided that texting would be safer right now. "So you are finally admitting that I am rugged handsome."

"You wish. I said handsome. Nothing about rugged." Kate giggled in the quick of their bedroom. She looked down at his side of the bed then sent, "Miss you. Wish you were here."

"Me too. Hotel is lonely. Soon I will be home and will always be by your side."

"Well Lanie will be here soon to finish wrapping the gifts and the boys should be here in a bit to get the paperwork for the case. Still can't believe you got Gates to agree to giving my a four day weekend for Christmas. Ryan and Espo are so jealous. You must have had to pay for that dearly."

"You have no idea." Rick grinned remembering how accommodating Gates had been about all the time off. He just prayed that Gates could get Kate to the Library this afternoon.

"Paula called and said you have a short meeting this afternoon at the Library. I can meet you there if you would like."

Rick shook his head. Gates. She had created something for Paula to make it seem official. "You sure. It is your day off and I shouldn't be there long."

"Yeah. Actually Paula came by the precinct yesterday to tell me and Gates sort of ordered me to go. She 'assured' Paula that I would be there."

He really owed the captain after this. It was perfect and Kate would not suspect a thing since he was not connected to it at all. "Sounds perfect. Well I have a breakfast meeting with event planner for this morning then a signing. I will see you at the Library at 2." Rick stopped and said with all the love he could express in a text message, "I love you Kate Beckett."

"Love you too Rick Castle. Can't wait to see you and start our Christmas together. Have a good day."

Rick fell back into the bed with a smile that would never come off his face. His heart felt like it was trying to soar out his chest and straight to the heavens. He would be on cloud nine forever after today.

"It goes over there guys. Just like this side." Alexis was directing the florist and assistants in setting up the chairs when Rick walked through the double doors. She had taken a large room filled with books and no atmosphere and turned it on its head. The doors lead down a walkway arched by white shimmering trees with blue flowers potted low on the trunks. Small Christmas lights danced softly in each tree, twinkling like stars. A soft lace fabric centered the aisle as he walked towards the steps. A intricate archway had been created to showcase the lovers and the mayor. Blue ornaments swung slightly with the lights shining off them as if the stars had been stolen and placed in the room.

The chairs were set in short rows, silver with white and blue bows on the back. Each had a small bag of confetti seated on them and a program. Alexis had decided that as the couple left they would throw words of love at them so she printed off and cut up poems and sonnets for the confetti.

White lilies, light blue roses, dark blue freesia and silver small christmas ornaments lined the aisle and steps completing the picturesque dream that was their wedding site.

Rick stood in the back, breath taken away. He never imagined that it would turn out with well. As we walked up the outside of the chairs, he saw the chairs for Kate's mom and Montgomery and he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. "Lex!" He wanted it to be a shout of pride but came out as a soft whisper as her saw his daughter turn and saw her in her suit for the first time.

"What do you think Dad?" Alexis wanted to make sure that both Kate and her dad would fall in love with the design.

"Alexis it is perfect. I am breathless. You did a beautiful job. I could not be prouder of you sweetie." Rick wrapped Alexis up in his arms, squeezing tightly as a few tears slipped out his eyes and down his cheeks.

"You think Kate will like it?"

"She will love it."

"She is going to flips, Lil Castle. You did a fabulous job." Espo and Ryan assured d her as they finished up with the last few chairs.

"Well wait until you see Q3. It is even better." Alexis beamed with pride, knowing that today was going to be a success. "What time is Kate getting here?"

"Gates and Paula told her to be here at 2." Rick looked down at his watch and saw that it was twenty minutes until then. All the service vans were parked in the back and Rick had arranged a car service to drop her off in the front so that she would not see them. "I need to go give this to Paula so that Kate gets it." Rick patted the note he held in his hand.

"See ya soon Castle." The boys turned and were rushed off my Alexis so that they could get cleaned up and dressed in a hurry. It was just under two hours until the guest would started arriving and the ceremony would start.

"Miss Beckett." The young man held out a hand as Kate stepped out the car.

"Thank you so much Patrick." Kate smiled then moved towards the front of the Library. Upon entering, she saw Paula as she moved towards her. "Hey Paula. Everything okay?"

"Yeah Rick is just about done then he is all yours. He told me to give you this and tell you that he will meet you at the normal spot in a bit." With that Paula turned and moved towards the room, making sure that Kate was not following her.

Kate shrugged then opened the envelope that Rick had written her name on. Inside was a note and a charm bracelet. Kate studied the few charms on it. One was a coffee mug, another was a blue sapphire heart, the last was a book. She opened the note and began to read.

Kate my love,

What started with a book and a murder as grown into friendship and coffees and finally into a devoting and pure love. Our story started with books and murder. It has been more than that but I will never see a book or murder the same.

We had stood side by side through the brightest and darkest of times. It may have taken us a lot longer than either of us wanted but I would not change one moment of my life if the end result stayed the same.

You have been a part of my life and my heart for so long that I cannot remember a time you weren't. Somehow I knew I would always find you, my soulmate. My love. I knew I did that first night.

Now our story, our fairy tale, has had its ups and downs but I am ready for that happy ending. More than you will ever know. So I am hoping you can help Santa give me my perfect Christmas gift.

Kate will you marry me today?

Kate is in tears as her eyes scan over the words over and over again. A small gasp escaped as she read his request.

If you will, Lanie is waiting behind you to take you away and get your dressed. I wanted our next chapter to start where our first one did.

If you are not ready, I will understand and am willing to wait. I just want the day to come where I can walk up to you in my arms and call your my wife.

The choice is yours my heart is yours no matter when it happens.

I love you Kate. Always.

Kate spun around and saw Lanie in the most gorgeous dark blue dress, ready for a wedding with a smile stretched across her face. "Lanie?"

"You ready for this Kate?" Lanie walks to her and placed her hands on her arms, softly rubbing up and down them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note... here is the rest of the wedding.. enjoy!**

**i own none of this...**

"Ready, Kate?" Lanie called over her shoulder. They had been getting her hair and makeup done.

When she entered the room and saw what Alexis had done to change a small dressing room into a bridal suite, all she could think to do was hug and thank her.

Alexis had introduced her to everyone who would be helping and the photographer then said she had to go tell Rick that there would be a ceremony.

Kate requested Alexis to wait as she took a piece of paper and wrote out a short note out. "Just give him this."

Alexis was smiling when she entered the small office where the guys had been getting ready. They were all dressed and ready to go. Ryan and Espo had been trying to calm him down by telling him other ways he had surprised Kate or pissed her off in the past that would be worse than today. When the door opened and Alexis walked in, Rick spun around and felt his heart stop until he saw her smile. "She told me to give you this."

Rick took the note and moved to the window to read it. The other photographer saw it as a perfect moment and started snapping a few shots. He had also captured Kate reading her note without her knowledge. As he read, a gently and pleased smile grew across Rick's lips and tears built up in his eyes.

Rick,

Words could never express what this means to me. You always care so deeply for me and others and do whatever it takes to make us happy.

I love you my dear. You are the reason I want to wake in the morning. I never want to be apart from you again.

I would be honored to help give you your perfect Christmas. Yes Rick, I will marry you today, tomorrow, and every other day of my life.

I love with my whole heart and cannot wait to see you. I will be the one in white.

Rick chuckled. He turned to see Espo and Ryan studying him. "We're on!"

"See told you!" Espo jumped up and patted his back.

"Congratulations Castle. You guys are going to be so happy." Ryan pulled him into a half hug like they always did.

"Thanks guys. Well who is ready for a wedding?" With that the men moved out of the room to start greeting the guests as they entered.

"Here I come." Kate gave one last look at her dress then moved out into the open so that the small crowd in the room could see her. Gasps and awes filled the space. Kate beamed and love was pouring out of her as she spin in her dress again, knowing that the end result would be different this time.

"Kate you are beautiful. I have these for you again." Alexis pulled out the earrings from before and presented them to her.

"Thank you Alexis."

"Can I have a moment alone with Kate?" Alexis looked at the faves in the room, the stylists had finished packing up and were leaving, wish Kate best wishes for today. Martha smiled at Kate and blew her a small kiss then left, Lanie following behind.

Alexis sat down by Kate and started, "Please don't be too mad with Dad. He just wanted to start your life together. When he told me about this weeks ago, at first I thought he was crazy but then he told me why he wanted this for you. I will let you ask him about that but he told us all the same thing and that sold us all on it. He really loves you, Kate."

"Oh Lex, I know he does and I am not mad. In fat this is the sweetest thing he has ever done for me. I could never be mad at him for this. Thank you for helping him. I know it will be perfect because everyone I love will be there. All the other stuff doesn't matter."

"Kate can I ask for a favor from you?"

"Anything sweetie. Ask away."

"Can I call you mom?" Kate gasped as she her the small whisper come out of the young red head. "I mean you are about to become my stepmom and have been more of a mom to me these last few years than my own mother. I know it would mean a lot to my dad."

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis and placed her hand on her head as she pulled it in her chest. "Alexis I would be honored but are you sure you want to. Just because I am marrying Rick doesn't mean you have to call me that. I would be happy either way."

Pulling back so that Kate could see the seriousness in her eyes, Alexis replied, "I am sure. You are and will be my mom for years to come. Always." Kate hugged her again and soft tears started to slip out her eyes. Both girls chuckled as Alexis said, "Now now. We can't have my mom looking a mess when she marries my dad. That will never do." Alexis grabbed for a tissue and started to help clean up Kate's face.

Kate followed suit and did the same for Alexis. "I love you Alexis."

"I love you too Mom." At that utterance of that small word, a smile grew across both their lips. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's get down there before your dad starts to worry." They both laughed as the moved towards the door, unaware that the photographer was hidden in the corner and had captured the entire moment.

Outside the doors, Alexis gave Kate one final hug then started down the aisle, taking her place beside her father, after getting and hug and kiss from him as well. Ryan, Espo and Lanie were next. Each took a chance to congratulate her and wish her the best. Lanie even through in a "I told you so." with a wink that made Kate giggle. She watched as the three stood on a line, Lanie in the middle as the two men escorted her down the makeshift aisle.

Kate had been off to the side so she could not see into the room and the room could not see her. She heard the music slow and drop off, then a soft jazz number started and her dad looked at her. "It is time Katie bug. You set?"

"Ready Dad." Jim wrapped Kate's right arm in his left and helped her settle up as she moved into position behind the two closed double doors. "Thank you Dad. For everything."

"My pleasure Katie. I know your mom is looking down on you today is is so happy that you are happy. When become a parent, you will want for nothing more but happiness and safety for your child. Trust me." Just then the doors opened and Jim leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek.

When she opened her eyes, she finally saw the hall. Her knees went weak and her breath caught in her chest as she walked down the aisle, as if walking straight through a beautiful winter wonderland. She could not put into words how beautiful the room was. Then she saw Rick for the first time. When their eyes met, her feet tried to speed up. Her father pulled her back into the correct speed and chuckled under his breath.

She saw everyone there; Gates and her husband, The Montgomeries, Gina, Paula, Maddie, a select few friends of Rick's including his poker groups. She noticed the chair next to Roy's wife was left open and saw a photo of Roy, Rick and Kate from before he lost his life. Jim keeps her moving until they reach the end of the aisle. Stopping at his chair, Kate watched as the mayor and Rick both stepped closer and the music died down. Bob raised his hands into the air then dropped them, showing that the small crowd could take their seats. "We are gathered today for the union of Richard Alexander Castle and Kate Bought Beckett. Who gives this woman today?"

"Her mother and I with all the love and joy we possess." Jim smiles then turned towards Kate, kissing her one more time and passed her hand off to Rick. Rick shook his hand and thanked him. When Kate went to move into place, Rick stopped her, turned and retrieved a single white rose from alexis and moved and placed it on the chair set for Johanna. Kate looked at the photo of her and her mom, baking cookies in the kitchen one Christmas when she was young.

A small smile graced Kate's face as she watched Rick place the flower on her seat then move them into place. She made a mental note to thank him for making her a part of today like that.

Once Kate and Rick were both on the steps, hand in hand, Bob started. "As most of you know we have all watched this relationship bloom over the years. Both have been challenged and tried in many ways. But together they always came out safe and sound. At first they fought like cats and dogs, never getting along. Soon a pattern formed and a partnership developed out of support and compassion. And from that partnership came a love that we are strive to find. When Rick approached me about helping him with today, I thought that we would be solving his murder not celebrating this union today. To be honest, the idea of a surprise wedding sounded like something out of a movie. That is just the type of life the these two share. Close calls and a love that evens the greats could not write."

Kate and Rick chuckled as they heard Lanie and Alexis start to sniffle. Bob continued the ceremony and when it got to the vows part, Kate asked, "Can we say our own?"

"Of course. It is your day." Bob smiled down at her. Kate went first.

"Forgive me but I am not a writer and didn't even know this was happening so i am a little unprepared." Kate waited as the room filled with laughs. Once they died down she looked at Rick, "Rick, you have given me so much over the years. A shoulder when I needed one but couldn't ask. A family when I thought that I would never have a complete one again. A deep support that got us into a lot of trouble and some close calls. A partner will to take a bullet for me. A love that can never be measured. A heart that knows no bounds. I fought you every step of the way but you never gave up. You always had this hope that we would end up here. I promised today that I will give you all that you have given me and so much more. I want a life, a family, and a love with you. Always."

Rick raised her hand to hips as she finished, a silent thank you. Next was Rick's turn. "Kate, I have always said that our story was one written in the stars. You have blessed my life with love, joy, purpose and amazement. Although some of the times were not always the best, they help me enjoy the good and great ones like today. Someone wise once told me, we need the bad to appreciate the good." Rick smiled at her as she blushed a bit and giggled at the memory. "Kate you help me do that in my life. I know that no matter what, good or bad, I can make it through it as long as you're beside me. So today I Promise to love, support, and cherish our life together. Always."

"Well now for the rings, Kate take the ring and place it on Rick's finger and repeat after me." Kate turned to Lanie and received the small silver band and a teary smile from her best friend. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Rick, with this ring I thee wed." Kate felt her heart jump as she slid the ring over his knuckle and fully onto his finger.

"Rick you as well." With this ring, I thee wed." Rick turned and gathered the ring from his daughter who could not be smiling any larger.

"Kate, with this ring I thee wed." He smiled as the ring slid onto her finger and met with her engagement ring.

"With vows given and rings exchanged, I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say that I'm truly glad that this day has finally come. A love like yours should never be denied true happiness. WIth that and the powers vested in me as Mayor of the City of New York, I am please to pronounce you man and wife. Rick, kiss your bride."

Cheers erupt in the room but two people could not hear them. Rick and Kate could only hear three words replay in their heads, man and wife. Rick kisses Kate softly at first but when he lifts her up into a hug, their lips met again for a more passionate kiss.

Suddenly Ryan's voice breaks through their mental fog, "Save some for the honeymoon!" The crowd started to laugh again as the lovers both shared a pink hue on their faces and laughed as well.

Composing himself, Bob noted, "It is my great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Rick Castle." The lovers turned to the crowd and moved to the back of the room, followed by the rest of the wedding party and small gathering of friends. After getting notes of congratulations from most of the wedding guests, Lanie and the boys escorted them out the building. They gave the couple a few moments with their family.

"Congratulations Mom and Dad!" Alexis said as she hugged them together.

"Thanks Alexis. I couldn't have done it without you. Today was perfect." Rick leaned down and kissed his daughter, while his arm stayed wrapped around his wife's waist.

"And it isn't over yet."

"Alexis, thank you. You gave us a dream wedding. Thank you both for the chairs. I feel like my mom and Roy were both here today."

"No problem Mom. I wanted her to be here for you. Like you have been for me." Kate pulled Alexis' head to her chest and kissed the top of it softly.

"You are a great daughter."

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff. We have a party to get to." Rick laughed and smiled at the two most important women in his life.

"First we have pictures to take. Come on!" Alexis pulled her parents back up the aisle, ready to celebrate the new step for her family. After several photos are taken and laughs are had, Rick and Kate move outside to leave. The wedding party beat them out and as the doors open a shower of confetti rains down like snow. They climbed into the back of the Rolls Royce, smiles and laughs bubbled out each of them. They drove through the streets towards their party and the rest of their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: glad you all enjoyed the wedding... here is last couple chapters... considering a sequel... what do you all think?**

**i own none of this**

"How did you ever pull this off?" Kate shifted her dress so they she could look at her husband fully. She was finally able to take in, all that had happened in the last few hours as she looked down at her hand and snuggled closer to him.

"Well I had a lot of help." Rick joked then saw that Kate wanted the full story so he summed it up for her quickly, knowing they would be at their destination shortly. "It started a few months back. I had called Alexis and asked her to help. She was the one that came up with Bob marrying us. I figured out the location and she set up the theme and colors. Then we worked out all the details as we went along. Everyone else was told about it as they needed to. We wanted to keep it quiet, mostly because the more people that knew about it, the higher the chance that you would find out. I was even surprised when Gates helped out."

A look of complete shock washed across Kate's face. "Gates? As in my captain?" She helped out? Now that is a surprise." Kate laughed.

"Took me by surprise as well. She was nice to me. It was weird." Rick laughed then continued. "Everyone helped out. They all wanted us to be happy. Are you happy with today? Did you like it?"

"Like it?" Kate grabbed Rick's face and kissed him deeply. It moved her that he would do something so incredible just to make her happy. "Rick, I loved it. It was perfect. I will always love today and you." Her fingers grazed across his cheek as she rested her forehead against his.

"Good. That is what I wanted." Rick moved his finger under her chin to pull her eyes to meet his. "That is all I always want. I love you so much Kate. Always have and Always will." Rick kissed Kate after watching as a smile grew across her beautiful face. Suddenly the car slowed down and Rick knew they had reached their destination. "Come on. I have something else to show you."

Rick jumped out the car and ran around to Kate's side before she could question him. When he opened the door and helped her out she saw where they were. "Rick? Are you sure?"

"I think it is time we meet. Don't you?" Rick commented as he wrapped her arm around his and slowly walked her towards a familiar spot.

Once there, Rick stop and the couple was silent for a few moments. Finally Kate broke the the silence with a whisper. "Mom, this is Rick Castle. My husband."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Beckett. You have an exceptional daughter. One I truly love with my whole heart." Rick glanced over to Kate at the end and saw a smile dance across her lips.

Kate started to tell her about her life, staying close to Rick, even leaning against him as she spoke. She laughed and smiled as she talked about the ceremony, told her about the decor, her hair and makeup, every detail about the day. She was giggling about something Alexis said when Rick glanced down at his watch, "We have to go but we will come back."

Kate looked down at her mom's gravestone one last time as a soft smile spread across her face. "I love you mom. I'll see you next time."

"We will." Rick corrected. Kate started to move back towards the car when she noticed Rick was not beside her. She turned to see him still at her mother's grave. "I will be right there." Kate moved toward the car again and rick turned back to the gravestone. "I know she means the world to you and Jim. I just want you to know that she my world as well. next to my own daughter there is no one else I live for. I would give my life for her. I only want her to be safe and happy and loved. I promise you that I will live each day making sure she is that. I love your daughter." Rick looked over his shoulder towards the car at Kate. "Thank you for sending her to me. If she had not been reading your copy of my books, she would never have sought me out and I would never have found what love real is." Rick knelt down and placed a single rose he pulled out his jacket on the gravestone. Rick moved away from the gravestone and to the car, "Ready for some fun?"

Kate nodded as she fought back the tears. He helped her into the car and once he was settled back in he told the driver to head towards their reception, which the driver already knew the location for. Kate cuddled deeper into Rick's side and whispered "Thank you. For everything."

"It is just starting, Kate. Our lives together is just starting and will be filled with a lot more amazing things to come."

"Don't I know it." Kate chuckled to herself as she glanced at her stomach. She could not wait for the surprise she had in store for her whole family now, husband and all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: one more chapter. to go after this one... wanna finish on Christmas morning**

**i own nothing but the mistakes**

They arrived at Q3 and were welcomed in with warm greetings of celebration. The party had already started. The room was dressed in more white birch trees with white roses and Casablanca lilies filling the room. Along with them were small Christmas lights everywhere, making it seem as if every surface of the sleek restaurant was dusted in star light. There were touches of silver and blue everywhere but not overwhelming. It was elegant and festive. Alexis was the first to greet them as they walked through the door. "It's about time."

"Sorry sweetie. We had a stop to make on the way here." Rick explained as he removed their coat and wrap then handed them off to a waiter to have them taken away. Everyone was already enjoying the cocktails that they were serving that night. Soon dinner was served and then the speeches started. Ryan and Espo each talked about funny stories of how they knew that Kate and Rick would end up together. Espo even hinted at the cuffs during the tiger case. Lanie spilled a little "girl talk" she and Kate had a couple times about Rick over the years, which made the blushing bride blush even more. Martha even the score with tales of conversations she and Rick had over the years as well. Jim talked about interactions with them both and how they truly fit together. Then finally it was Alexis' turn.

"I have been the only consist woman in my father's life, besides Grams, for many years now. I have seen him through everything. His good and bad days, his inspired periods and his writers block. I have watched him date, and now even marry twice but I never truly saw him happy. Not until today. It started 6 years ago with him at one of his many book parties. Dad being Dad was complaining that his life had become too predictable and want someone to say something original for once. That was when Kate came over and flashed her badge and told him that she wanted to question him about a murder. Dad was hooked from the first moment he saw you Kate. Here was this beautiful, strong, smart, confident woman who did not care about him being a best selling author for one second. It turned his world upside down. And it hasn't been the same since. You both have fought against so many things holding you back, including yourselves, but finally you ended up exactly where you should have been all along. Together. Kate, I am happy that you were the one to shake up our little world. I could never have picked a better person to protect and love my father than you. Dad, try to listen to Kate. She knows what she is doing. To the bride and groom." With that the rest of the party raised the glasses and cheered to the happy couple.

After dinner, the dj stopped the soft music he had been playing all night and called Rick and Kate to the floor. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Rick Castle will have their first dance." Kate giggled again as Rick bowed to her and she heard their names said aloud.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Just 'Mrs. Castle' I can't believe that is my name now." Kate giggles again. She slowly started to rock as a soft jazz song begins. Then as if a lightbulb goes off inside her, she placed the song and artist just in time to see Michael Buble walk over and take the microphone then start singing his cover of the John Legend hit "All of me." She started glancing back and forth between Rick and the singer to understand what was going on. A smile grew across Rick's face and she knew this was his doing. "How? He doesn't sing at weddings?"

Rick began to move her slowly around on the dance floor as the wedding guests watched on. "Well he is a fan and when I called him and told him it was for our wedding and would only be a couple songs he said he would love to do it. I asked him to sing this song because it is us. It describes us and our crazy relationship perfectly."

"Rick, you are amazing. This is too much."

"There is never enough to so you how much I truly love and care for you Kate." Rick kissed her deeply and the small crowd of loved ones awed and applauded the happy couple. Once they finished their tender kiss, Rick asked, "Do you not like the name?" An air of fear lingered in his words.

"No Rick. I love the name. It may be a bit confusing at work but I have wanted to Mrs. Castle for over a year now. No one and I mean no one can stop me from being her now." Kate smiled. "I guess I just never thought this day would come. I had dream of it but after May it hurt to much to hope for it again so I guess I gave up on it and everything that it meant, including the name."

"Good. How about you stay Beckett at work so that the guys aren't confused and then Castle the rest of the time. I want the world to know that I get to have you and no one else." Kate laughed at how possessive Rick was being but enjoyed this side of him as well.

When the song ended, the lovers turned to applaud the singer who stepped down off the small stage and walked towards them. "Congratulations and Best wishes. I am honored to sing for you tonight. I am a fan of the NIkki Heat series and I hear the you are a fan as well Mrs. Castle."

"Yes, I am and please call me Kate."

"Well as a gift I invite you to any one of my shows whenever you feel like it. My treat. It is the least I can do for one of my favorite writers and his breathtaking bride. Just let me know when."

"We will do that, Mr. Buble." Rick extended his hand to shake the singer's hand.

"Michael please. Mr. Castle."

"Call me Rick then."

"It is a pleasure. Now you two enjoy the evening." The singer made his way back up to the stage and asked that the groom's daughter and the bride's father join in the traditional father/daughter dance.

"So you knew about today?" Kate questioned as she started dancing with her father.

"Yes. Rick came to me and told me what he was planning. I was unsure at first. I mean, everyone knows you don't like surprises Katie. But after hearing him out and listening to why he wanted to do this, I knew you would love it. So I gave my blessing and helped out. Your mother would have loved it."

"She would have. He took me to see her today. Before we came here. He wanted to meet her. I miss her so much Dad."

"I know sweetie but she would want you to be happy today not sad. Come on. Think of all you have gained. a mother in law, a step daughter. Today is a good day. Today is a day for smiles."

"Alexis told me that she wants to call me Mom. That she sees me as her mom because I have helped her through more in these last years than her own mother has. I don't think I am going to be a good mom to anyone."

Jim could hear the heartbreak in her words. "Come now Katie. You will be a great mom. You already are. You were there for Alexis when she needed to talk things out about boys and her dad. You gave her a strong role model to be like. When she was hurt or went missing, you cared for her safety deeply. When she was fighting with her dad, you played middle man and helped rebuild their relationship. She is right You are her mom. You have been for years. One that your mom would be proud to see today." A smile bloomed on Kate's face that reached her eyes and made her glow.

"Kate looks happy." Rick noted as he watch Kate dance with her father across the dance floor.

"That she does. To think if another detective got that case years ago we may not be here today. Crazy huh?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I thank my lucky stars every night that she got that case. She really has flipped my world upside down."

"All for the better." Alexis noted.

"Do you really believe that?" Rick looked down at his daughter with concern in his eyes.

"I do. I think she helped settle you down and make you grow up a bit. I mean not all the way but just enough that I don't worry so much when you go out with her anymore. I used to be afraid that you would get shot or killed following her around but now I know that she won't let that happen. You are more careful now too. You don't take as many risks as you used to. So I don't worry as much. I think you do it because you want to be with her for a long time and want to be happy." Rick pulled Alexis into a deep hug and continued to dance with her.

Soon the rest of the night was filled with dancing and laughter. The happy couple was sent off by loved ones to a honeymoon suite at the plaza for a romantic night together to start the next chapter of their life together.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: final chapter... Kate's surprise is told... hope you all enjoyed this... still on the fence about a sequel... let me know what you think... thamk you for the wonderful reviews and support... i have enjoyed writting this.**

**i own nothing but the mistakes**

It was strange knowing it was Christmas morning and she would be waking up to an empty house. Alexis knew that he grandmother would come over later that morning, along with her new grandfather Jim who she looked forward to building a relationship with since she had never had a grandfather before. She also knew that her parents would be home to have Christmas together before they left for their honeymoon but it was different. She had grown accustom to Christmas morning breakfast and her dad waking her up with the tease of gifts. So when she sat up in bed and stretched then climbed out of bed, she never expected what was on the other side of her bedroom door.

The loft was filled with smells of pancakes, eggs and bacon. The air was filled with Christmas music and coffee. Laughter met her as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She watched as her dad begged her mom to open a beautifully wrapped gift, only to be told not yet. Alexis laughed and suddenly became the center of attention. "Now she is up so can I open it now?"

"No Rick, my gifts are to be opened last." Kate called to him as she stood and walked over to Alexis. "Morning sweetie. Merry Christmas. Would you like some coffee?"

"I can get it, Mom."

"I will while your dad helps get breakfast together. We should eat before it gets cold." Kate instructed as she glanced harshly at Rick.

"One day married and already bossing me around." Rick quipped.

"She has been doing that for years Dad. The wedding didn't change anything except her last name." Alexis chuckled and so did Kate. Rick rolled his eyes and mock laughed as he pinched Kate's butt and she yelped after it. "So what are you two doing here so early? Not that I am not glad to see you."

"Well we hated the idea of being at the hotel on Christmas morning and not here with you so we woke up a bit early and came home. We wanted this to be a family day before we leave." Rick explained.

"Excited for your honeymoon Mom?"

"Not sure since he won't tell me where we are going. I would be excited if I knew that I would enjoy the place."

"You not telling her?" Alexis questioned her father.

"Nope one more surprise and since it is stateside, we are leaving tomorrow on a private plane so she won't know until we get there." Rick moved about the kitchen getting everything ready for breakfast. He stopped for a moment and arm around his wife's waist and stated, "Trust me Kate, you will love it. It is somewhere I have never been with anyone and neither have you. It is quiet and quaint but cozy and comfortable so we will enjoy every minute of the next two weeks."

"I still cannot believe that Gates gave you the okay for two weeks of vacation without me knowing about it. Seriously should I start to worry about how close and friendly you two are getting? " Kate joked as she sat down to eat. The small family laughed and swapped stories of christmases past as they ate. When Martha and Jim arrived Alexis greeted each enthusiastically.

After breakfast, the five sat down in the living room around the Christmas tree and opened gifts. Each taking a turn opening one gift and thanking the giver.

Alexis was given a gift card for a popular book story by Jim and a beautiful scarf and pin set from Martha. Kate had given her some jewelry that once had been her grandmother's and mother's, intending to pass it down through the family. Rick gave her a new laptop since her old one had been giving her some trouble and a gift card for some online books.

Jim received a antique pendant for the Yankees from Martha, a new tackle box filled with a gift card for supplies from Alexis, and season pass to the Yankees games in a luxury box from Kate and Rick with the promise that they would join him for at least one game. Alexis also promised to go to a game so he could teach her and go fishing to learn as well.

Martha received a beautiful antique cameo brooch from Jim, a gift certificate to local salon from Alexis and a gift certificate for a spa weekend from Rick and Kate. Kate promised to make the trip a girls weekend and plan it for when she and Alexis could go along with Martha.

Rick got the latest motorized toy helicopter from Jim, which had the couple giggling since he broke his tank "defending" Kate once. He also got a rare first edition of A Christmas Story by Charles Dickens from Alexis, a gift certificate for coffee from Martha. Kate gave him a photo album with photos of all of them from the last few years with space for ones from the day before.

Kate got a cookbook from her father that was her mother's that was used every Christmas and had the family recipes in it. Martha gave her a cookbook with the Castle/Rogers family recipes in it, stating that although she was never one to cook her mother always did love it. Alexis gave her a locket that had a photo of her and her mom together on one side and Alexis and kate together on the other. The face of the locket said "Mother's love" and Kate knew that she would always be Alexis mother from now on. Kate was surprised when Rick handed her a gift. "I thought the wedding was my gift."

"The wedding was Santa's gift to me. This is mine to you."

Kate opened the box to find a picture frame to place on her desk. It was a collection of small frames made into one on a stand, each small frame was place in a groove on the stand to be able to sit in front of one another. There was one of her and her parents, her and the boys with Montgomery, her with Alexis, her with Lanie and Martha, but there in the center was a black and white one of her and Rick. It was take at their wedding last night just as they we named husband and wife. Kate felt the tears roll down her cheek as she ran her finger across the picture frame. In front of all the photos on a small metal plaque, was a single word, "Family" and Kate knew that these people have always been and would always be her family. "Oh Rick, it is beautiful. Thank you so much." Kate kissed Rick deeply and passionately, moved by his gift.

Alexis cleared her throat and her parents broke apart then Matha said, "There are still four gifts left."

"Who are they for? Who are they from?" Rick asked.

"Me. Now. I am handing these out but you have to all open them at once." Kate looked at everyone to get their agreement.

"But you already gave us gifts." Jim protested.

"Well this is just part two of your gift okay dad." Kate smiled as she handed him his gift. Once they all had their packages and were ready Kate counted to three and then they all opened their gifts.

Suddenly Rick's eyes went large and his gift hit the floor as he jumped up and leaped towards his wife. "Really? Are you sure? Kate are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure I am went the doctor a week ago. I am about six weeks along now." Kate barely got it all out before she was pulled up into Rick's arms and spun around. A smile spread across her face seeing how happy he was.

"We're having a baby!" Rick screamed out. Martha and Jim were both thrilled at the news and wished the couple congratulations as did Alexis but her smile did not seem so genuine as everyone else's did.

Kate asked her to come in the other room really quickly for one last gift. Kate wanted to do this away from both father's because she knew that they would be protective over Alexis being on her own again. Especially Rick. "Alexis I was debating on this gift for you for the last few weeks and now I know it is right. I want you to take my old apartment. Living here with me and your father is awkward enough as it is but with us being newlyweds and the baby on the way I know that you will need your own space so why not take my old apartment. It is safe and paid for. You can design it however you wish. We can even go shopping when I get back if you would like."

"I guess. It would be easier without me around." Alexis' eyes fell to the keys that Kate had handed her as she fought away tears. She knew what she was feeling was wrong but it felt as if Kate was trying to push her out her father's life all together now. Giving him a new wife, a new baby, she was a reminder of the marriage that failed in the past not the one that would work in the future.

Kate sensed what Alexis was feeling without a word said. "Alexis you don't have to move. If it were up to me I would have you live here until you were old and grey. Your father feels the same way. We love you and this new baby will never change that. Alexis you are part of the reason I even get to have this baby." Alexis glanced at Kate confused and Kate laughed. "Not like that. If you hadn't pushed your dad and I so much to stop fighting what we knew was right we would never had ended up together and I would not pregnant. Trust me, I'm going to need your help too. I have no idea what it means to be a mom. I am scared to death that I am going to mess this kid up. They are going to need their big sister to help keep them sane. Plus who else is going to help them con and trick their father as well as you do."

"You sure Kate?"

"Yes I am sure. You don't have to move out right away. And we will keep your room set up so you can stay over whenever you want. I want my kids in my home when they want to be. I want them happy."

"That is why you are a great mom, because you just want us to be happy no matter what it is. The kids that have the great parents always say that." Alexis smiled and hugged Kate. The two women walked out the room and joined in as the rest showed off the gifts that Kate had bought to announce her pregnancy. Martha got a bracelet and a note stating that a charm would be added for grandbaby #2 to match the charm of a small girl holding Alexis' birthstone. Jim got a t-shirt with "Grandfather to be" written on it. Alexis got "I will be the coolest, smartest big sister ever" on a t-shirt as well. Rick got a mug that said "Ruggedly Handsome Dad x2" to be used at the precinct. Kate was pleased that everyone seemed to be happy with the news and even let Rick fuss over her a bit as the day went on. They all enjoyed each others company before the two newlyweds would leave on their honeymoon the next day, knowing that their lives would never been the same after this special Christmas.


End file.
